The Vampire Diaries Season Two
by RoniCullen
Summary: In Season Two, Elisabeth Salvatore uncovers secrets, both from her past and in her present. What she thought she knew about her transition to a vampire was wrong and she will uncover her strange connection to a certain Original along with her connection to Jeremy Gilbert. She'll love, she'll lose, she'll hurt, she'll heal... All in The Vampire Diaries Season Two.
1. The Return

**A/N Here is the first episode of Season Two. I really hope you like it. I personally think that I wrote the best fanfiction episodes in Season Two. Please read and review. **

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up. Most of the Vervain had worn off by now, though I was still sore. I answered my phone, seeing it was Elena.

"What else happened? Can we have one day without someone dying or something?"

"_Jeremy… Jeremy took vampire blood and then overdosed._"

"WHAT?!" I demanded, getting out of bed.

"_Can… Can you just get over here? Katherine was in the house too_."

"What? Katherine?! What the… Fine. Be there in a second. Give or take. My butt got Vervained pretty good..." I hung up and darted to her house, stopping by the ambulance that people were loading Uncle John into. I ran past that and to the door. A cop stopped me there.

"That is not in your best interest, dude!" I told him.

"She's fine!" Elena said from the stairs. He stepped out of the way and I ran past him.

"I would've called Stefan because of… of what you've been through tonight, but… but you were the first person I thought of when I thought about Jeremy and… and…" Elena stuttered as we ran up towards Jeremy's room.

"Its fine, Elena!" I said over my shoulder as I ran into Jeremy's room. He sat on his bed.

"What happened?" I demanded. Elena answered for him.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean, he looks fine, but so do you, so I just don't know! Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" She asked me. I looked him straight in the eye. His pupils weren't dilated and I could hear his heart rate had stayed the same. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's fine." I informed Elena.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked. I shook my head. He cussed under his breath.

"Don't say that, Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead!" He almost yelled, directing it at me, as he stood up from the bed.

"Yes, Jeremy, I do know that because I was there! I was trapped in that stupid basement, Vervained like the rest of the vampires. I woke up after they'd already staked her! I'm sorry, but trust me, Jeremy, you do not want to be a vampire. I talk from experience!" I told him. He glared at me.

"Sit down." I pushed him back on the bed.

"I am very sorry about Anna. She was my best friend; I've known her since before I was a vampire, Jeremy! I know how much it must hurt! But it's very important you listen to me right now. With every passing moment you sit here being a little punk, as Damon would say, Anna's blood is leaving your system! If you try to kill yourself again, you could really die!" I told him.

"What about the pills he took? He over-dosed on them, Beth!" Elena reminded me.

"He didn't take enough. The blood healed him of whatever damage the pills could do. He's fine." I assured her. A police-man stuck his head into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"I'll be right there." She told him. He walked off.

"I'll stay here with Jeremy. You need to be at the hospital." I reminded her.

"Okay…" She agreed.

"I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy protested. Elena shot him a look.

"Yeah. You do."

I stood in front of Jeremy's bed, watching him out of the corner of my eye and flexing my arms and legs in an attempt to work the soreness out of them.

"So what does Vervain do to a vampire?" He asked.

"Makes them weak… First it feels like fire is running through your veins and then it wears off to the point where you feel like you got hit by a truck." I explained.

"What does it to humans?"

"As long as it's in their system or on them, it keeps them from being compelled. That leather bracelet you have on, it keeps any vampire, including Damon, from compelling you. I gave it to Elena to give to you after Damon compelled you." I explained to him.

"You gave it to me?"

"Indirectly, yes."

"So you didn't want Damon to compel me?" I turned to look at him. He was lying against his pillows, just watching me. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"No, Jeremy, I don't want any vampires to compel you, let alone my big brother. But you don't remember that night. You were… broken. I wasn't going to let him compel you anyway, but then Damon told me it was Elena's idea and… well, I guessed she knew you better than I did. If she thought you weren't going to get through it, then I had to believe her and let her do what she wanted. I did defend you, though."

"Thank you… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Jeremy. I would be the same way you are now if I was you." I told him, flexing my arms again.

"You want to lie down?" He asked. I shrugged and then lied down next to him.

"Does that help with the Vervain?"

"It's Vervain. It hurts either way." I told him. Stefan walked into the room. We both sat up.

"Elena wanted me to check up on you guys. Are you doing okay, Beth?" He asked me. I just nodded. Then we heard the door opened downstairs. Stefan walked out again. A minute later I heard a thump as someone was thrown across the living room.

"Stay here." I ordered Jeremy as I jumped up from the bed. I darted out to the balcony and got caught by the neck by… Elena? No. Katherine.

"Miss me, Elisabeth?" She asked. Then she threw me back into Jeremy's room. I landed on the floor, hard. Jeremy ran over to me.

"Beth!" He helped me to my feet. Stefan, Damon and Katherine ran into the room. I darted towards Katherine and grabbed her by the throat.

"Beth!" Jeremy yelled behind me. Stefan grabbed my arms.

"It's Elena, not Katherine." I let her go quickly. I backed up to stand by Jeremy again.

"What is going on?" Jeremy demanded.

"Let's talk downstairs." The four of us walked downstairs into the living room.

After Elena explained everything to Jeremy, we started talking about what we were going to do.

"Katherine was in this house! That means she was invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Move." Damon and I suggested in unison. We smiled at each other.

"Very helpful. Thank you." Elena said sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead, but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon told her.

"Right and now we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke her in her the process. What happened tonight when you thought Katherine was Elena?" Stefan asked Damon.

"To risk another frown line on that already crowed forehead… We kissed." Damon informed him.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked in shock.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan growled.

"Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go…" He started making kissing sounds. Stefan rushed at him with vampire speed. Damon dodged, laughing. Stefan went at him again and this time I got in the way. I caught Stefan by the shoulders and pushed him down to the floor.

"Don't be so obvious, Stefan!" Damon laughed.

"Damon, stop before I Vervain both of you and lock you in that cellar!" I warned as Stefan climbed to his feet. Elena was standing in front of Jeremy, watching Damon and Stefan wearily.

"Is this what you mean when you say 'family drama'?" Jeremy asked, staring in shock at what had just happened. I looked over at him.

"No. Family drama is when they actually try to kill each other with stakes or Vervain each other and lock them in a dark room down in our cellar." I told him, going to stand beside him again.

"We don't have time for this, guys. John must know something. There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him." Elena reminded us.

"She's Katherine freaking Pierce. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what's she's been up to before you wants you to know." I told her.

"No, actually Elena's right, Beth… John could know something through Isobel. You're mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we could go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said.

"I've got a better idea." I told them.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"Ignore her."

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored then she'll come out, make her move." Damon agreed.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"And then what do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not doing anything! Damon, Stefan and I will handle it!" I told him.

"And the plan is to stake her…" Damon told him.

"Rip her head off." I added. Damon nodded.

"Something poetic… We'll see."

The next day was the Memorial for the Mayor. I paid my respects, talked to Mrs. Lockwood and then met up with Jeremy on wrap-around porch.

"Hey. Has Katherine made an appearance?" Jeremy asked.

"Not that I've seen. For the future reference, Katherine had curly hair, Elena has straight. Easy to tell apart." I told him.

"Hmm… She's pretty powerful, for a vampire."

"She is. She's old. The older the vampire is, the stronger that vampire is." I told him, lowering my voice as someone passed by.

"Are you considered old?"

"Do you think I would say yes, no matter what the truth was?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"True… Sorry."

"How are you doing with … You know, Anna's death."

"Umm… Okay… I guess."

"Liar."

"Is that a vampire thing?"

"That's a best friend thing."

"Shouldn't you be with Tyler, being his comforting girlfriend?" He asked.

"Don't push me away, Jeremy! And for the record, Tyler and I broke up on Founder's Day." I told him. Just then, Damon hurried up.

"Katherine alert. Come along." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the porch. We walked out to the backyard. Elena was sitting with Stefan on a bench, wiping the blood away from a stab wound on his stomach with a tissue.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Ooh, cover up Fabio, you have a crazy ex on the loose!" Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled down his shirt.

"You'd better watch out. Looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_." Damon told Elena. She stood up and shouldered her purse.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said.

"Isn't it? It's only fair since I went after your girl."

"I'm going to check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you're done." Elena walked off. Damon put his fists up playfully.

"So what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death?" He punched the air a few times. "Go ahead. Make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan told him.

"Why? I'd fight me!"

"You know that Katherine is going to try and pit us against each other, right?" I asked.

"Sis, don't worry. Our bond is unbreakable." Damon assured us. He put an arm around my shoulders and slapped Stefan's arm. Stefan just looked at him meaningfully.

"Even Katherine can find a crack to force open…"

That night I sat in Jeremy's room with him.

"Still watching me?" He asked. He was lying on the bed, sketching in a notepad. I was on his desk chairing, spinning myself around.

"Nope… Just bored. You want me to leave?"

"No… You're all pathetic and lonely, so I guess I can grace you with my presence." Jeremy said dramatically. I laughed and flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He laughed. Then he stopped when we heard something going on in Elena's room.

"I'll check it out." He got up and headed out into the hallway.

"Hmm… Yell if you need me." I stayed on his bed, flipping through his sketch book.

"No Damon stop it! BETH!" Elena yelled. I ran into Elena's bedroom. Damon had Jeremy against the wall, choking him. I grabbed Damon's arm.

"Damon!" He easily shoved me back. I wasn't nearly as strong as him since I hadn't been on human blood as long as he had been.

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world! The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is flip. The. Switch." Damon snapped Jeremy's neck.

"NO!" Elena screamed. She rushed over to Jeremy as he fell to the ground. I ran over too, searching uselessly for a pulse I knew wasn't there. Damon darted off.

"Ca…Call Stefan." Elena choked out. My phone was in Jeremy's room. I stumbled in there and my shaking hands hit the speed dial for him.

"_Hello_?" Stefan asked as he picked up. I walked numbly back into Elena's room.

"Damon…Damon killed Jeremy. Please get over here." I hung up. I dropped my phone on the floor and fell to my knees next to Jeremy.

"Wait… His ring… His ring." Elena whispered. I picked up his hand, examining the ring.

"It's just like Alaric's and your Uncle John's…" I said.

"It was… Uncle John's… He'll come back!" Elena said. Stefan darted into the room.

"Elena!" He ran over to us. He saw the ring and sighed with relief.

"He saw the ring. That's why he did this." Stefan tried to assure us.

"He didn't see the ring." Elena said with a shaking head.

"I didn't see the ring and I was with him all day Stefan." I told him.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything good about him." Stefan told me.

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan! Not anymore… He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel. He wants to be hated. It's just easier that way." Elena said as she cradled Jeremy.

"He got his wish." I said as I got to my feet.

"You don't mean that, Beth." Stefan told me.

"Yes I do! I hate him Stefan! I hate him!" I cried. He got up to hug me. Suddenly Jeremy woke up gasping.

"Is he okay? Is he okay?" Stefan kneeled down to check him out.

"He's fine." Stefan assured her.

"He killed me. Damon killed me!" Jeremy yelled in shock. Finally I unfroze and I threw myself on the floor to hug him, relieved.

"It's okay. It's okay."


	2. Brave New World

**A/N Here's the next episode in Season Two. I hope you like it!**

"Is there a reason you're following me around so closely today, Beth?" Jeremy asked as we helped set up the high school carnival. We paused by his locker.

"Nope…" I said.

"So it's not because you're scared someone's going to kill me. Again."

"Okay, fine, that freaked me out. I'll have you know that this is the longest time I've ignored Damon my whole life!" I told him. He nodded.

"Hmm. Well I'm fine."

"Good. I want you stay that way."

* * *

That night was the carnival. I lost Jeremy early on and decided to give him a little more leash tonight.

"I'm going to kill your brother." Jeremy told me as he passed behind me at a ring toss.

"What happened?" I asked, following him into the school. We went into an empty classroom to talk and I shut the door behind us.

"He demonstrated just how fast he take my ring off and then choke me." He told me, sitting on top of one of the desks. I ran over to him, checking his neck for bruises.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He brushed my hands away.

"I'm going to kill him if he touches you one more time." I growled.

"Careful of the vamp face." Jeremy told me. I had realized I'd 'vamped out'. I let my fangs retract.

"Beth, Jeremy, are you in here?" Elena, Stefan and Damon walked into the classroom. I growled at Damon. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Not gonna touch little Gilbert. However, Jeremy, leave." He jabbed his thumb towards the door. Jeremy gave him a death look.

"Jeremy, please? We need to talk and you can't be any more involved than you already are." She told him. He hesitated but then walked out of the classroom.

"Caroline is a vampire." Elena told me.

"What? How did this happen?"

"Well, I fed her blood to heal her and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Even I know that. Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." I told her.

"And she told Caroline to tell Damon 'game on'… What does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know it." Damon said with a grimace, sitting on the desk that Jeremy had just left.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon admitted.

"She was easy with vampire blood already in her system from Damon… She was close to both you and Stefan…" I suggested.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what is happening to her." Stefan murmured.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon informed us.

"And this is why you don't compel humans for your own amusement, Damon." I told him. He shot me a look but he said nothing.

"We have to find her." Stefan said at once.

"Yep and kill her." Damon said with a nod.

"You are not going to kill her!" Elena protested.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said.

"Damon, we're not going to kill her!" I told him.

"Need I remind you all of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and-."

"We owe her a chance!" I told him.

* * *

We went out looking for Caroline around the school. I went with Damon while Elena and Stefan went together. We walked in silence for a minute before Damon said anything to me.

"I'm sorry I killed Jeremy." I spun around.

"Again!?"

"No, I was talking about the first time. Take a chill pill." He told me. I shot him a death look.

"You should be apologizing to Elena. He's my…friend. But he's her brother!" I reminded him.

"I think you want him to be more than a friend."

"Shut up. We aren't talking about this right now and… do you smell blood?" I asked. We both darted forward towards the smell. Caroline was crying over a dead body, blood all over her mouth. She looked up when we came over to her.

"He's dead…. I killed him… What's wrong with me?" Caroline sobbed.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I told her, trying to sound reassuring, taking her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I can help you." Damon told her. She looked at him.

"You can?"

"I have to."

"How?"

"By doing the only thing I can do…. Kill you." He darted forward, pulling a stake out from his jacket. I got in between them and grabbed his arm. I threw him back against the pavement. Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Please don't let him kill me. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. I turned her, pushing her back away from Damon.

"I won't. Just stay here, okay? STEFAN!" I yelled. Stefan and Elena ran up. Elena ran over to Caroline, so I left her to go to Damon with Stefan.

"She'll die! It's only a matter of time." Damon said.

"It's not gonna happen tonight!" I told him.

"What? Because you promised her that you wouldn't let me kill her? Don't make promises that you can't keep, little sis." He darted forward between Stefan or I could stop him. Elena got in between Caroline and him as he raised the stake. He hesitated. Stefan darted forward and pushed him back, sending him flying. Elena turned to me, still standing protectively in front of Caroline.

"We need to get her inside."

"Caroline?" Bonnie ran up. She saw the blood on Caroline's face and stopped dead. She hesitatingly reached out to touch her. She pulled back when she realized the truth.

"You're a…?"

"Bonnie…" Caroline pleaded. Bonnie saw the body.

"Oh god…" She backed away from Caroline. Caroline started crying all over again.

"Stefan?" I turned towards him. He nodded. I took Caroline's arm and led her inside, Elena following close behind. We ducked into a bathroom and Elena locked the door.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline sobbed. I grabbed some paper towels and wet them down.

"She's just in shock. We all are." Elena tried to convince her. I turned Caroline around and started wiping the blood off her face.

"And… And what about Matt?" She asked.

"One thing at a time, Caroline. First things first: get this blood off." I told her. She nodded and then went to the sink to wash it off. Elena looked over at me.

"I'm going to go find Bonnie. I need to talk to her."

"Okay, go. I'll take care of her." I told her. She unlocked the bathroom door and went out. I shut it behind her and relocked it.

"I'm a m…murderer… I'm a monster!" Caroline cried, turning away from the sink.

"Caroline, you're emotions are heightened right now, its part of the transformation. It's normal to feel like this, but you'll be okay." I promised her. There was a knock on the door. Caroline froze and then darted into a corner, pressing herself against the wall. I unlocked the door and was about to open it when it burst open anyway. Stefan shut the door behind him and ran over to Caroline.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you." She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded reassuringly. She took Stefan's out stretched hand and Stefan led her back over to the sink so she could wash the rest of the blood off. She looked in the mirror and saw her face changing. She jumped back, almost knocking into me.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?!" She cried, covering her face in her hands. Stefan grabbed her shoulders, letting his own vamp face come out.

"Look at me. Look at me." She looked up.

"It's natural. It's okay. That's what happens when you want to feed or you let your emotions control you, okay? Just relax." He told her. She took a few breaths and her face went back to normal.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She sobbed.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Stefan told her. I pushed him gently aside to look straight in Caroline's eyes.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. Katherine will be taken down and Damon won't touch you." I promised her.

"Thank you." She looked down at her shirt and saw the blood strains on it. She started crying again.

"It's fine. I've gotten more blood stains out of clothes than I can count." I assured her. I turned to Stefan and nodded to the door.

"Out." He went out. I turned back to Caroline and stripped off my jacket.

"Does this fit?" She shook her head as she checked the size.

"Too small." I threw the jacket to her anyway and stripped off my over-sized t-shirt. I took my jacket back.

"Take off your shirt, Caroline." I ordered. She complied without a word, pulling the white sparkly, bloody tank top over her head. I took it from her and slipped it over my head, handing her my t-shirt. We switched shirts and I pulled my jacket back on, zipping it up to cover the blood stains.

"Come on." I led her out of the bathroom and passed her off to Stefan.

"You go home, check on Damon and clean up Caroline's shirt, would you?" He asked. I nodded and headed out of the school into a back-lot. I darted home, straight into the laundry room. I dumped Caroline's shirt into the washer and started the run on cold water. Then I grabbed one of my shirts from a stack of clothes that I hadn't put away yet and walked into the living room. Jeremy was just heading for the front door. He saw me and paused.

"I didn't kill your brother. He didn't kill me. Again. Happy?" He walked out, pulling the front door closed behind him. I turned to Damon. He held up a poorly carved wooden stake in his hands.

"He doesn't know how to whittle… But he's a brave son of a gun… I'm starting to hate him less."

"Well, it's a start…"

**A/N So Beth was helping Caroline with being a vampire. I thought that since Elena and Bonnie are best friends, Beth and Caroline should be best friends with each other, that way everyone had their own one best friend. Please continue to read and review! Thanks.**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**A/N I'll try to update every day or every other day. I currently writing the season three episode 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' so I can update a lot more than I actually do. Feel free to ask me to update if I don't update for a couple days. Anyway, I hope you guess like this chapter/episode!**

* * *

I walked into the house to see Damon, Stefan, Elena and Alaric sitting in the living room.

"What did I miss? Who died?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"How would you like a trip to Duke, little sister?" Damon asked.

"Why?"

"We wanted to find out about werewolves!" Damon told me.

"Umm… No thanks. I promised Caroline I'd help her out." I reminded him. He grimaced.

"Fine. Cancel the road trip plans for her, but Elena, Ric, we're going!"

* * *

The next day, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and I sat in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie was making Caroline her own daylight ring so she could walk in the sun like the rest of us.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I'll wear for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie started.

"She wants it." I assured her. Stefan sat on a chair in the corner while Bonnie and Caroline sat facing each other on the bed. I stood at the foot of the bed, behind Bonnie.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it. So if you every do anything to hurt anyone-."

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone!" Caroline cried.

"You're a vampire, Caroline, that means the urge to kill is part of who you are. The minute you let that urge take over, I will stop you." Bonnie warned.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend!" Caroline whined.

"I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Put the ring on the bed." Caroline put the ring down.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked.

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie opened the curtains a bit, closed her eyes and whispered something.

"All done." Bonnie said, letting the curtain close again. Caroline picked up the ring and put it on her finger.

"So that's it? Nothing witch happened… No flickering lights, no gust of wind… Are you sure it worked?" Caroline asked. Bonnie ripped back the curtain so the light flooded over Caroline. Caroline dropped into a ball but then sat up again when she didn't burn.

"It worked." Bonnie announced.

"What if it hadn't, Bonnie?!" Caroline yelled. Bonnie looked between Stefan and me and then walked out.

"She's all yours." Stefan stood up.

"Come on, Caroline, we're going hunting."

* * *

That night there was a party near the swimming hole on Tyler's property. After we hunted, Caroline, Stefan and I went over there. When we got there, Mason Lockwood was just driving away from the area. Stefan was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at him with your 'serious vampire look'?" Caroline asked.

"My what? My 'serious vampire look'?" He asked.

"Yes. It's different from your 'worried vampire look'." She told him.

"Neither of which stray too far from your 'hey it's Tuesday' look." I added. Caroline grinned over at me, trying not to laugh. Stefan just nodded.

"I get it okay. You girls think I'm too serious. Is that it?" He asked.

"We weren't gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said with a smile. She saw Amy Bradley flirting with Matt and hurried over to them. Stefan and I watched as first Caroline compelled Amy and then she and Matt got into an argument. Stefan looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I went over at Matt walked off. I sat down on the truck bed.

"We saw that. You compelled her."

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline huffed as she sat down on the truck bed next to me.

"Caroline, no one deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." I told her. She looked towards me, eyes filled with hate.

"Why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley? Like you haven't compelled anyone!" She snapped.

"I have compelled two people since I came to MysticFalls. Tyler, to make him forget what could have resulted in him telling the whole town about vampires, and Matt, to make him let Tyler drive him to the hospital." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You compelled Matt that day?" She asked. I nodded.

"Wow… I thought it was weird he'd listen to you. He's certainly not listening to me anymore…" She muttered. Stefan walked over to us.

"I told you this was going to be easy."

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me!" She complained. Stefan smiled.

"Shut up!" She warned him halfheartedly.

That night everyone was leaving the swimming hole. Caroline was looking wishfully over at Matt.

"Go talk to him, Blondie, we'll wait." I told her. She smiled a little and then hurried over to him. Stefan's phone rang. I looked over at him.

"It's Elena." He answered it.

"Hey."

"_Hi. Listen, we've learned some stuff here and it's going to sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in_." Elena said on the other end.

"What's up?" I listened as she explained everything she'd found out.

"_And one more thing: according to legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire_." Elena finished.

"We'll be careful." Stefan promised her. I looked around for Caroline but didn't see her. I hit Stefan on the shoulder. He looked around too.

"I gotta go." He hung up and then called Caroline's phone and it rang from inside Matt's truck. We exchanged looks.

"Let's go." We hurried into the woods to look for her.

"You go that way." He told me, motioning towards the left. He headed off in the other direction. I darted through the woods, painfully aware of the full moon above me. I didn't want to believe all the crap about werewolves, but then again I was a vampire who was friends with a Bennett witch, a doppelganger and a teenager that has a magic ring that brings him back to life. I found Caroline, feeding on Matt. I pulled her away.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped, looking at Matt, who had passed out. Stefan ran over to us.

"We need to go!" He said.

"Why?" I asked. Then we heard something behind us.

"We're going to run as fast as we can and lead it away from Matt, alright? Caroline, I need to you run with me, stay right with me." He told her. She nodded. We shot off and got to the old Lockwood cellar before Caroline stopped. Stefan and I stopped too and looked back at her.

"Wait, was it is?"

"A werewolf. And werewolves kill vampires, Caroline!" Stefan told her.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Tyler asked, coming up from the cellar.

"What are you doing?" Stefan returned. Suddenly we heard a growl and something knocked me to the ground. The wolf leapt on top of me and I put my hands around its throat in a feeble attempt to keep it from biting me. It snarled and snapped at me face, barely out of reach.

"STEFAN!" I screamed. Suddenly it was off me and Stefan stood behind me and it. The wolf growled and started forward again.

"No!" Tyler yelled. The wolf stopped, looked at him and then ran off. Stefan turned to Tyler in shock and then looked down at me.

"Well that was fun…"

* * *

That night I stood in front of my mirror, examining the deep scratches on my chest and stomach from the wolf that were already healing.

"Did it bite you?" Stefan asked my doorway. I pulled my shirt back over my head.

"No… I'm fine."

"So we have Katherine and werewolves…" He muttered. I smiled halfheartedly.

"Just another day in MysticFalls."


	4. Memory Lane

**A/N This will be a short chapter/episode. Sorry. **

"Werewolves? Seriously?" Jeremy asked me as we played pool in the Grill. I nodded to him.

"This is Mystic Falls. It's supposed to be weird, Jeremy. Oh and don't go to the boarding house." I told him as we hung up our pool sticks.

"Why not? Damon in a mood?"

"Actually, Katherine is there." I told him.

"Nice." He said sarcastically.

"Hmm…" I agreed.

"Well, I am heading home. You're welcome to come with me." He offered. I raised my eyes, judging if it was an honest offer or an 'I have to even if I don't want her there; she's my friend' offer. It seemed honest enough.

"For a little bit would be great, I guess." I agreed.

* * *

We walked human speed back to his house, chatting about unimportant things. When we walked in, we saw people in the living room, including Damon.

"Forgot about the barbeque… Come on." Jeremy whispered, motioning upstairs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're going upstairs with a boy, Beth!" Damon said loudly. I glared at him and he smirked at me. Jenna, Caroline, Elena, Mason and Alaric all turned towards us. Jeremy took my arm and led me upstairs, ignoring everyone else. We went into his bedroom and he closed the door.

"You're brother's a…"

"Jerk? Pain in the butt? Smart aleck? Don't waste your time, Jeremy; he's been called it all." I told him.

"I bet he has." He said as I sat down at his desk.

"Jeremy… Why would you want to be a vampire?" I asked. He flopped down on his bed.

"Anna… Anna told me you could turn it all off. You didn't have to feel anything anymore." He told me quietly.

"Jeremy… Trust me, the last thing you want is to be a vampire that doesn't feel anything." I told him.

"Why not? No one would mess with you. You didn't have to feel any-."

"No, you don't have to feel anything. That includes guilt. You lose all your morals and you become… a monster. Then, you finally have to turn it back on again and suddenly it overwhelms you. You want to die just to make it stop."

"Do you… speak from experience?" He asked.

"No… I was just with Stefan when it happened to him. Not fun for anyone involved, trust me."

"So you don't think being a vampire is easier?" He asked.

"No. You get to watch people die. People you love. I had to watch Stefan kill my father. Then once he got the taste of blood, he killed me. He would have really killed me if I didn't have vampire blood in my system from…someone. And then Damon killed my uncle… well nephew, Zach. And my best friend, Lexi…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. And don't be a vampire either." I told him. I walked over to sit on the bed with him. He looked at me and suddenly leaned in to kiss me. As much as I wanted him to, I pulled away, placing my hands on his chest to stop him. He looked at me, confused.

"I'm sorry… It's just… Anna just… you know and… I have to go." I started to get up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"What do you mean? You think that-?"

"I'm your rebound girl. Yeah… I'm sorry, Jeremy, I just… I can't be with you right now. It's not right and it's disrespecting Anna since she died only a couple weeks ago and… I'm sorry, Jeremy. We just can't be together like…that right now." I got up and walked out of the bedroom, silently heading downstairs and out the front door without anyone noticing me. I darted back home, went to my bedroom and for the first time in a long time, grabbed my diary from my desk. I sat down on my bed, balanced the diary on my knees and flipped to a new page. And then I wrote. I wrote everything that had happened, everything I knew was going to and everything I hope would…

**A/N So there was a Jeremy-Beth moment in there, although it didn't have a lot to do with the episode 'Memory Lane'. The next one will be longer, I promise! **


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

**A/N Since the last chapter/episode was short, I thought I'd update again with a longer chapter.**

* * *

Elena roped Stefan and me into working at restoring the old park with some of the other residents of Mystic Falls. I watched Mason and Stefan talking and listened in while I helped people unload boxes from trucks. As Mason turned away from Stefan, I hurried over and caught Mason's arm.

"The youngest Salvatore... You should keep a closer eye on your brothers." He said. I tightened my grip on his arm until he was grimacing in pain.

"Well, I'm guessing my brothers only have to watch out on a full moon, because the rest of the time you're not as strong. Am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now… There's one of you. There are three of us. Do the math and watch your back because trust me, while I may be the youngest, I can be just as scary as Damon." I told him. I let go of his arm. He gritted his teeth and walked away. Stefan gave me a look that could easily be translated as 'really?' that made me smirk in return.

"I don't like people threatening my brothers! Remember how possessive I am of you two? I don't like being touching my stuff!" I complained.

"You're the younger one, Beth; you shouldn't be protecting us like a mother hen." He reminded me. He put a box of supplies into my arms.

"Well, someone has to. In case you haven't noticed the Salvatore's are prime targets for anything dangerous in town and everyone seems to forget about me…" I mumbled. He nodded.

"Hmm… Okay. Still, it should be Damon and I protecting you, sis. Take that over there, alright?" He pointed towards a table. I carried the box over there and set it down on the table.

"Beth!" Elena hurried over.

"What's up, Elena?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Stefan's been avoiding me."

"And you want me to…?"

"I want you to talk to him. He say's it's to protect me from Katherine, but…."

"Elena, if he is trying to protect you, then the only thing you can do is not make it any harder for him." I told her. She opened her mouth like she wanted to speak but apparently decided against it.

"I see Caroline." She muttered. She hurried off. Damon walked over to me.

"Hey."

"What?" I demanded.

"What? No hug for your big brother?"

"You get a hug when you tell me what you want. I've learned Damon; I know you only pay attention to people when you need them to do something for you!"

"Jeez, easy on the accusations there, little sis." Just then Mason walked up. We both turned to him, though Mason was only focused on Damon.

"Hello Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Doing my part." Mason agreed tersely.

"I heard you talked to Stefan and Beth."

"Nice guy. Not so nice girl." Mason shot me a look. I smirked.

"Well, Beth is a lot nicer than me." Damon told him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Nice is overrated."

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason and Damon stared hard at each other before Mason walked off. I looked over at Damon.

"Umm…. What was that?" I asked.

"Tell me that was just bonding." Stefan hissed as he walked up to us. We walked towards the edge of the covered-patio-like area we were standing in.

"So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight. Especially not over me."

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan warned.

"With pleasure." A little girl had a table with cups of lemonade. She held out one towards Damon.

"Would you like some lemonade?" He took the cup.

"Thank you, sweetie." He told her. We walked outside to continue our conversation. Damon took a drink and then spit it out, coughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vervain." He spat. I hurried back into the covered area, grabbing a bottle of water from the stock-pile of them on a table. I hurried back and handed it to Damon.

"I'm going to kill him!" Damon growled as he drank some water.

"Listen to me! Sit, sit!" Stefan told him.

"I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead!"

"I don't like this either, Stefan! He could expose us!" I reminded him.

"We need to put him down!" Damon growled. Stefan sighed.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Woods. Trash duty. Come on." Damon said. He headed into the woods after Mason. Stefan and I followed. We easily caught up to Mason. He looked up when he saw us.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Run. Go ahead; I'll give you a head start!" Damon said. I rolled my eyes. That was Damon: always wanting to have fun with his victims. Suddenly gunshots rang out and pain shut through my leg, making me collapse on the ground.

"Thank you, Mason." The sheriff said as she and her deputies surrounded us. She and her deputies took out needles and stuck them into us. I recognized the familiar agonizing feeling of Vervain.

"Get them down into the cellar. Careful, the wooden bullets and Vervain won't keep them down for long!" The Sheriff said. One of the deputies picked me up. I was too weak to fight them. I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a dark room. I looked over at Stefan and Damon; Damon was just waking up too though Stefan was still out of it. I looked up at the Sheriff and her deputies. I flinched when the sheriff shot Damon in the leg.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" The sheriff demanded.

"Liz, please…" She shot him again, in the stomach this time and he screamed.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" When Damon didn't answer, she shot Stefan, who was out cold. Then she shot me, sending a bullet straight through my shoulder. I screamed.

"I will drag this out painfully!" The sheriff threatened.

"Liz, please, you're my friend!" Damon moaned.

"Our friendship was always a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast. Can't promise the same thing for your siblings." She told him. Damon didn't say anything. She just shook her head and pulled out a stake.

"Okay, each one. Stake through the heart. Then we burn them." The three other deputies pulled out stakes as well, circling us like vultures. Then we heard someone coming down into the cellar. The sheriff nodded to one of the deputies.

"Check it out." As he went towards the steps, someone hit him with a plank. Then Elena came into view.

"You can't kill them! I won't let you!" Elena told the sheriff. Then the door slammed closed.

"Who else is here?" The sheriff demanded. Suddenly there was a flash and one of the deputies screamed before dropping to the ground, dead with bite marks in the neck. The other one flew against the wall. Caroline stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi mom."

* * *

The rest went by in a blur. Once I got the bullets out of me, I passed out again. I woke up in my bed at the boarding house. Caroline was sitting at my desk. She looked up when I sat up.

"Hey… My mom is downstairs in the cellar. We're waiting for the Vervain to get out of her system so we can compel her." She explained. I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to give up your secret to protect the three of us." I told her. She shrugged, trying to act like she didn't care.

"It was going to come out eventually…"

"I know… Still." I got out of bed and walked over to her. She stood up too.

"Thanks. For everything." She told me.

"Of course. I may not be as caring as Stefan or as deviously protective as Damon, but you're part of my family now." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"I've got to go talk to Elena." She said, pulling away. I nodded. She walked downstairs. I got back into bed to sleep off the Vervain.


	6. Plan B

**A/N The next episode is one of my favorites so I'll update that soon. Until then, here's Plan B. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

I was just finishing getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"I got it!" I yelled. I hurried downstairs, unwilling to let Damon answer it. Damon was there, opening the door, despite my yell. I rolled my eyes and walked over. Jeremy was standing on the other side.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said, directing it at Damon to my surprise.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon tried to close the door, but I put my hand in the way and easily shoved it open again.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate the curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy explained to Damon.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon tried to close the door but this time Jeremy pushed it back open.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy added.

"A moonstone?" I echoed.

"And I know where it is."

"And you're bringing me this information why?" Damon asked.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I'm just trying to help, okay?"

"What's you're sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asked. Jeremy said nothing.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in this." He said.

"I like her better every day. You're not getting involved in this." I told him. He shot me a look but then looked back at Damon instead.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. You're search for life's purpose is an obvious as it is tragic." Damon told him.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He asked. Damon debated it and then stepped aside so that Jeremy could come in. They walked into the living room, leaving me to shut the front door. Caroline was already here, taking care of her mom in the cellar downstairs, but I had no clue where Stefan was. We walked into the living room just as Alaric walked in the front door, carrying of box. He walked over to us and focused on Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one that found out about the moonstone." Jeremy explained.

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asked.

"Not exactly…"

"What you got?" Damon asked Alaric, motioning towards the box Alaric had placed on the table. Damon dug through the box and pulled out a book.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric explained.

"Mmm… Vanessa. The hottie." Damon murmured. Alaric took the book out of Damon's hands.

"Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and moon. Blah blah blah."

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Supposedly vampires and werewolves roamed freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on full moons and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained. Damon held up his hand and wriggled his fingers, showing off the daylight ring he had.

"Most of them anyway." He said with a boasting smirk.

"Well, according to legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said, handing Jeremy a piece of paper. I looked over his shoulder to see it. It was a sort of map, only it had pictures showing the story of the Sun and Moon curse.

"What do you mean 'sealed'?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." I explained.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric suggested.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler." Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So you do believe the 'supernatural witchy-woo legend'?" I asked.

"It's the same book that says a bite from a werewolf kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot considering our werewolf seems to have the delicate taste of Elisabeth Salvatore! Let's go." Damon said. He walked out the front door with Alaric following. Jeremy turned to me.

"Did you get bit?"

"No. Almost, but no." I said as I slipped into my jacket.

"When did this happen?"

"About a quarter to awkward-almost-kiss-moment." I told him, flipping my hair out of the collar of my jacket. He looked down, uncomfortable.

"Yeah… About that."

"We'll talk about it, Jeremy. But later." I said. He nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

We went to the Lockwood mansion, where people were setting everything up for the masquerade ball. Jeremy was talking to Elena while Damon and I went for Stefan.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked as we caught each other up on everything.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did… It makes perfect sense." Stefan muttered.

"I know, but with Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer! She's got to be using him. She has to be!" Damon said.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it too." I suggested.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"No idea…" Damon muttered.

"That's all part of the zombie-like beauty of Katherine Pierce: she's always up to something." I growled.

"So how are we going to get the moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler." Damon answered.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked accusingly.

"You think I would if it was dangerous? Besides he involved himself!" I told him. Stefan just shook his head and walked off. Damon scoffed and walked off too. I saw Mrs. Lockwood and plastered a smile on my face. I walked over to her.

"Hello." I said, faking politeness.

"Oh, Elisabeth, how wonderful to see you! Are you planning on coming to the masquerade?" She asked.

"Of course. It sounds really fun. Thank you so much for having it here and opening your home to so many people." I said. She smiled.

"Oh, it's all part of being the Mayor… I, um, heard that you and Tyler broke up. I'm sorry, dear." She told me. _Oh, yeah, I just love this topic_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, it just wasn't working. I hope he finds someone perfect for him."

"That's sweet. I hope you do too." I noticed she looked not-so-subtlety over me. I turned to see what she was looking at. Jeremy. _Does everyone think we should be together? Jeez. _I turned around back to her.

"Well, I should go. Have a good day." I walked off, heading towards Damon, who was watching me meaningfully. As soon as I walked over, he pulled me towards the parking lot.

"Jeremy couldn't get the moonstone. Mason has it. Plan b..."

"What's plan b?" I asked.

"You and Bonnie use your girlish charms."

"You mean Bonnie puts a spell on him and I pick-pocket him?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"Then we kidnap him and torture him for information!" He added.

"Not taking part in that!" I told him.

"Whatever. Go!" He pushed me forward and darted off to somewhere unknown. Bonnie had Mason on the ground. I darted forward and grabbed the moonstone from his jeans pocket.

"Sorry." Bonnie said. Damon darted up behind me and kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Stefan ran over to Mason's jeep and opened the trunk. Damon took Mason's keys and threw them to me. I climbed into the front seat and started the car. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk.

"Nothing suspicious here…" I muttered sarcastically as I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. Bonnie climbed into the passenger seat. Damon swung himself into the backseat. Stefan darted off.

"Get us home, little sis." I changed gears and drove out of the parking lot. I drove back home, parking the jeep near the door. I turned off the jeep and hopped out with Bonnie and Damon. Damon opened the trunk and picked up Mason, carrying him over his shoulders.

"Judgy-." He was referring to Bonnie. "-Get the door. Sis, get that bag." Damon ordered. I grabbed the duffel bag from the trunk and shut the trunk. I hurried towards the door when my phone rang. I saw it Stefan and I picked up.

"_Do you have any information yet?_"

"Nope. Just got home. Do I have to stay here with Damon?"

"_Convince him to let you use your charm first. Might save Mason the torture._" Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, okay, will do." I hung up and went inside. Bonnie was just leaving. I went over to Damon.

"Got the bag."

"Awesome." He picked up the chains from the bag and quickly tied Mason to a chair. I went over to Mason and titled his head up.

"How hard did you kick him?" Suddenly Mason's hand shot up and grabbed mine. I yanked it away. Damon walked over and I backed off.

"Come on, wake-y wake-y, wolf-boy!" Damon punched him in the face.

"Damon! Maybe I can just try talking to him?"

"I like my idea better." Damon said. He punched Mason in the face again.

"Then I am not staying here!" I darted out of the living room, up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jeremy called me and I answered as I shut my bedroom door.

"_Hey. Is Mason saying anything_."

"Didn't stick around to find out." I heard a scream downstairs.

"I'm guessing no." I added.

"_Well, I'm coming over. I found something_."

"Bad idea."

"_I'm a part of this now._"

"Jeremy-."

"_I'll be there in a minute._" He hung up. True to his word, in a couple minutes I heard him walking into the house. I went downstairs to join him as he walked over to Damon. We ignored the chained up, beaten Mason Lockwood in the middle of the room.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy informed Damon.

"Ooh… What is it?" Damon asked half excitedly. Jeremy held up a plant. It looked slightly like Vervain, but it obviously wasn't.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and Wolfsbane."

"What else did you read?" I implored.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says it protects people and another one says it's… well, toxic." Mason groaned from the chair. Damon looked over at him and he plucked the plant from Jeremy's hands.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon smirked. He walked over to Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in MysticFalls?" Damon asked. Mason didn't answer. Damon brushed the plant against Mason's cheek. It burned him like Damon's set that side of his face on fire. Mason screamed. I darted towards out the front door, unable to stand this kind of torture. Jeremy followed a minute later, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Fine…" I muttered. He walked over to me.

"Look, can we talk about what happened? I want you to know that this isn't a rebound thing. I-." He started.

"Jeremy-." I interpreted. "-I trust you. But I don't trust you… that much. I don't trust you with me. I've been hurt _so_ many times. I just… I can't get hurt again and I've put up walls. If you really want me, you'll knock them down, but… I just can't right now." I whispered. Suddenly Jeremy's phone rang. He stepped away and picked it up. He talked for a minute and then looked back at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself. She's in the hospital." Jeremy said with his eyes wide.

"Go to the hospital, Jeremy." I encouraged. He ran off towards his car. I sat down on the steps. My phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Elisabeth! Miss me?_" I jumped up.

"Katherine."

"_Surprise, surprise! Did you hear about Jenna? I'm sure your with the Gilbert boy… It'd be a pity if something happened to your boyfriend_."

"Don't you touch him!"

"_Relax… Everything will be fine. As long as I get the moonstone. If not… Well, this town will be covered in innocent blood. Have a good night now_."


	7. Masquerade

**A/N My favorite episode to write in season two! Please read and review!**

* * *

"Katherine wants the moonstone tonight?" I asked Caroline. Damon, Stefan and I stood in the living room. Caroline was on the couch, the three of us standing looking down at her. Caroline nodded.

"She wants to do it in public… Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. Calling me and threatening me with hurting Jeremy. That was just her out of ideas…" I agreed.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan went on.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine freaking Pierce is not getting squat!" I snapped.

"I've had it. I'm going to the Masquerade Ball and I'm going to kill her." Damon said.

"You're not going to kill her!" I told him.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap, sis."

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan repeated.

"Really?" Stefan and I both folded our arms across our chest.

"I am." I said.

"Get in line." Stefan added. Damon smirked.

"Let's get started."

* * *

An hour later, Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie were there. We'd already come up with a plan.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Alaric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. She can't know anything about this." Stefan told him.

"Okay, well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric assured him.

"Alright. If any one wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said, looking around the room.

"Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going south if someone chickens out. Caroline…" Damon said.

"I won't! Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around."

"I took care of Mason." Damon assured her.

"And Tyler won't turn unless he kills someone." Jeremy added.

"Beth?" Damon asked.

"Don't even go there." I warned assuredly.

"Bonnie, you with us?" Stefan asked.

"But no one gets hurt!" Bonnie said.

"Except for Katherine." I reminded her. Damon smirked.

"Tonight Katherine gets a stake through the heart…"

* * *

That night at the Masquerade Ball, I stuck with Jeremy, keeping a look out for Katherine.

"You look good." Jeremy told me. I glanced down at my short black dress and black leather heels to remind myself what I was wearing. I'd tied my hair up out of my face and wore a small, plain black mask.

"Oh, thanks. You look good in a tux by the way." I returned. Bonnie walked over to us.

"Jeremy." The one word made him follow her so they could set up Bonnie's spell. I kept on the look out for Katherine. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I spun around.

"Elisabeth Salvatore… Where'd your date go?" Katherine implored.

"Don't know. Not my date." I returned.

"Where's the moonstone?" She asked.

"Don't know. Not my problem."

"Don't be difficult."

"Don't be mean." I told her.

"I'm always mean."

"I've noticed."

"Have you now?"

"Stay away from me, Katherine." I warned.

"Not likely."

"Go jump off a cliff!" I snapped.

"Fall on a stake!"

"I would love to saw off your head with a toothbrush to insure a slow, painful death!" I told her, smirking at the idea.

"I would love to snap your spine!" She hissed.

"I am going to rip your heart out!"

"Try it!" She challenged. Then she looked past me.

"Stefan!"

"You have the attention span of a squirrel." I muttered.

"You have a hot brother."

"You have the face of a squirrel too." I added.

"Play nice."

"I don't play well with others."

"I'm going to your brother."

"Knock yourself out. Literally." I told her.

"Bite me."

"Bite yourself!" She walked off. I went over to Jeremy.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Bonnie got the spell all set up."

"Good."

"Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" He asked.

"Do you remember our conversation the other night?"

"Yes. I'm trying to knock down the walls."

"Stop trying."

"Not likely." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He took my arm and led me out to the dance floor. We did what could pass as dance: swaying.

"See? Is this so painful?" Jeremy asked. Suddenly Jeremy's phone buzzed with a text. We both glanced at it and I nodded when it said it was 'his turn'. I walked into the Lockwood Manor and upstairs, careful not to be seen. I joined Stefan and Damon in the empty room. Damon handed me a stake.

"Ready, little sis?"

"Katherine's about to get her butt kicked." I returned. We heard Caroline and Katherine coming upstairs. Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet as Stefan ducked out of sight. We watched as Katherine walked into the room. She turned to get out but found out the hard way she was trapped.

"What the… Stefan?" Stefan walked into sight. Damon and I came out of the closet. Damon shot her with a stake gun and the stake went into her back. Stefan ran over to Katherine and stabbed her in the arm. I darted over, grabbed her neck and slammed her head into a table.

"Miss me, Katherine?" I asked. Katherine spun around, grabbed the stake out of my hand and threw me to the floor. Damon tackled her to the floor as well. Katherine kicked him off and tried to stake him, but Stefan grabbed her from behind, strangling her. They both fell on the floor with Katherine on top of him. I dove for the stake, which I tossed to Damon. He raised it to stake her.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything your doing to do is done to Elena!" Jeremy yelled, running into the room. Damon stopped, stake still raised. Stefan let Katherine go. She got to her feet and snatched the stake from Damon's hands. I went over to Jeremy, pushing him out of the room. Only vampires were constricted from going out.

"Go make sure Elena's okay." I told him. He ran off.

"Let's all make sure poor little Elena's okay. Just a little more pressure." She cut her hand with the stake. Stefan hit her hand. She moved away.

"This is really going to hurt!" She started to stab herself in the stomach.

"Wait!" Damon yelled. She smirked and sat down on the couch.

"You're not the only one with a witch. And something tells me my witch is better than yours. So what about that moonstone?" She asked. We said nothing. She shrugged.

"The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, the one that didn't love me enough and the sister that annoyed me."

"And the evil slut of a vampire that only loved herself!" I snapped.

"What happened to you, Elisabeth? You used to be all sweet and polite, besides the annoying part."

"Oh, Miss Elisabeth Salvatore died in 1864. I'm Beth now and I'm not as much fun."

"Ooh, I'm scared!"

"Would you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her altar?" Katherine asked Damon and Stefan. They looked at each other and then back at Katherine.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan asked.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, stop it!" Stefan growled.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She stood up.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead." She turned to Damon.

"Or better yet. Kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too." She smirked.

"You know, the whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone will help them break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should've kept him on a tighter leash." Damon told her.

"I'll remember that next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine said with another smirk. They glared at each other. Then Damon cussed.

"Where is that witch?" He asked. Katherine looked over at me.

"We could play charades." She suggested. I growled, showing her my fangs.

"You bargained the moonstone…" Stefan muttered.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two… It would have worked except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb." She looked at Damon.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He returned.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit. So dashing."

"What were you doing in the first place?" He pressed.

"You're wasting your breath Stefan." Damon murmured.

"Unless it wasn't your to begin with… In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan went on.

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wrench Lexi. Elisabeth was there too, but she wasn't in the audience. She'd compelled the band to let her dance on stage and even did a song at the end of the night. You and Lexi were in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"You watched me dance?" I asked.

"Yes. I still have nightmares." She informed me.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated. She simply mouthed 'I love you' at him. Damon rolled his eyes and went over to the table where there was a bottle of scotch and a couple glasses. He poured himself a drink.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Katherine said.

"Right away, Miss Katherine." Damon said in a mock gentlemanly voice. He handed her the glass. She took a drink and then Damon pushed her against the wall, raising a stake. Stefan grabbed his one arm with the stake while I grabbed the other. We pulled him off her and held him back.

"Damon! Elena!" Stefan reminded him.

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine taunted. I growled, letting my fangs show again.

"The second the spell is lifted, I will drive this stake through your heart!" Damon growled.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine went on. Just then another girl walked into the room. She looked similar to Bonnie, though older.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been lifted. You're free to leave." The woman told her.

"Thank god." The woman held up the moonstone.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Damon warned. But the woman handed over the moonstone anyway. Katherine snatched it. Then suddenly Katherine grabbed at her throat, struggling to breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine! But I'm sure you knew that." The woman said.

"Wait! Elena!" Stefan protested.

"Elena's fine! The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with her." The woman told him. Katherine fell to the floor, still clutching at her throat.

"I apologize for my involvement." The woman walked off. I looked down at Katherine, who wasn't moving.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" Damon looked closely.

"Nah, she's still breathing." He told me.

"Dang it." Damon walked over and picked her up.

"Well, I'm going to put her in the tomb and she can have a wonderful time rotting there. You guys coming?" He asked as we headed out of the room.

"I need to check on Elena." Stefan said before hurrying off.

"I'm going home. Have fun." I told Damon. I walked outside and Jeremy caught my arm.

"Hey… I was going to head home, need a ride?" He asked.

"Can you legally drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have a car?"

"No… Let's go." I mumbled. He grinned as we walked to his car. He drove me home and stopped the car in front of the house.

"You seem uncomfortable." He noted.

"Last time a male, that I wasn't related to, drove me home, he kissed me." I said as we both climbed out of the car. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler?"

"Hmm… Yeah."

"Remind me to punch him."

"Jeremy…"

"Kidding." His tone of voice suggested otherwise. I walked over to him.

"Thank you for the ride." I went into the house as he drove off. I shut the front door and smiled to myself.


	8. Rose

**A/N I think you guys might be surprised at what happens in this episode...**

* * *

My phone rang the next morning, waking me up. I saw it was Damon and answered it.

"_You're not at school. Why?_"

"I didn't feel like getting up. Is that it?"

"_No. Elena's gone_."

"Where?"

"_Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be waking up the Salvatore Princess, now would I?_"

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Get your butt out of bed and meet me at the school_."

"Why are you at the school?"

"_I'm talking to Stefan. About Elena. SINCE SHE'S MISSING!_"

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"_I wasn't yelling at you_!"

"Yes you were."

"_Just get over here!_" He hung up. I rolled out of bed and headed for my closet. Once I was dressed in a grey tank depicting some old band I used to like, ripped up jeans, black leather boots and a leather jacket, I darted out of the house and to the school. I stopped right next to Damon and Stefan, who were in the parking lot by Stefan's car.

"This has Katherine written all over it!" Stefan was saying.

"But Katherine is in the tomb… Right?" I asked Damon.

"Yes! Trust me, I'm the one that shut her in." He assured us.

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked, straightening up and glaring at Stefan.

"I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan responded calmly.

"She's in the tomb, period!" Damon snapped. I got between them, pushing them both back.

"Knock it off! This is not helping anything!" I reminded them.

"But she did say something to me right before I shut her in… I thought she was lying." Damon added. We both looked over at her.

"What did she say, Damon?" I asked.

"Elena's in danger."

"What? You didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan demanded.

"Everything she says is a lie! How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon shot back as Stefan leaned against the car, head in his hands.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said.

"No, no, no. Let me tell you how this is going to go: we're going to ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her release, which we're going to be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon told him.

"I don't really care!" Stefan said, straightening up.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon reminded him.

"It's Elena." Damon fell silent. I turned to Stefan.

"What can I do?"

"Jeremy and Bonnie are doing a spell to try and find Elena in Alaric's classroom. Help them out if you can and tell me if you guys find Elena."

"On it." I hurried off, jogging through the school grounds before I got into the school. I ducked into Alaric's classroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Good, you're here." Bonnie said over her shoulder as I walked in. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the floor, a map of Virginia in between them.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Alaric said we had to clear out of here in ten minutes. Stefan's got the weapons; Alaric is stocking him up now. You can just relay messages to Stefan." Bonnie explained, picking up a small knife. She grabbed Jeremy's hand and cut into it, drawing blood. They both risked a glance up at me.

"Please, I'm not going to attack him!" I snapped. I'd been a vampire for over a hundred years and had more control than Damon when he was in a good mood; I could handle some blood. Bonnie placed Jeremy's hand over the map, letting blood drip down onto it. Then she let his hand go, giving it a little shove back to him. She closed her eyes and muttered something in Latin under her breath. The blood drops merged into one on the map and moved. It stopped on one part of the map and Bonnie opened her eyes.

"There… She's there."

"That's three hundred miles away." Jeremy noted.

"Stefan's going to want a more exact location than that, Bonnie." I told her, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"That's as close as I can get."

"We can map it; aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy said. Stefan walked into the room.

"Perfect. Call me with what you find." He turned to go. Jeremy jumped to his feet.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Jeremy, you're not!" I protested.

"No, I'm not gonna just sit here! What if she's hurt… or worse? What if she's…?"

"She's not!" Stefan snapped.

"You and Bonnie should go home just in case. Stefan and I can handle this and I will call you the minute that I find her!" I told him. Jeremy looked down at me.

"You're not going!"

"Why the heck not? I'm the hundred plus year old vampire! You're the sixteen year old. You're not going. I am. Period. End of story."

"What if it's dangerous?"

"More of a reason for you not to go." I snapped. Damon walked into the room.

"Besides, I'm going. The three of us can handle anything! And as much as I love the whole gentlemanly protector, if you break my sister's heart, I'll break you!" Damon told Jeremy. He took my arm.

"Let's go."

"Why are you helping us?" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena."

* * *

Damon, Stefan and I were in Damon's car, driving to the location where Elena was. There was hardly anything out here; it would be hard to find a building where she was being kept. Stefan was examining a weapon of Alaric's.

"What is that?" Damon asked. It was a little bottle with Vervain in it. I knew what it was; I was half wondering if they would figure it out the hard way.

"I don't know. It's a Vervain bomb or something…" Stefan muttered.

"It's called a Vervain Grenade and if that thing goes off, then we're all taking Vervain to the face." I told Stefan. He set it down.

"How much further?" Stefan asked.

"About eighty miles." Damon replied.

"Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past; got the wrong girl." I suggested. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Jeremy.

"Hey, what's new?"

"_We only found one building in the area. It should be where they're keeping Elena. Whoever 'they' happens to be. I texted you the map, but it should be hard to miss anyway._"

"Thanks. We'll get Elena home."

"_I know… Be careful_?"

"Of course. But I'm kind of a kick-butt vampire, so I really don't need to-."

"_Beth…_"

"Of course. Jeez, take a joke, Jeremy. I will be. Bye." I hung up and opened the map that he'd texted me. I showed it to Damon. He took my phone and studied it.

"Okay… We're almost there." He said, handing my phone back. Damon pulled a blood bag out from his bag and drank some.

"If you want some, just ask." He teased Stefan.

"I want some."

"Ah, that's sweet. Being all tough and strong for your girl. But don't worry, little sis and I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I've been slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan explained. Damon handed over the blood bag. Stefan drank a little and handed it back.

"Does Elena know?"

"I've been drinking her blood."

"How romantic." Damon handed the bag over to me.

"It's gross to drink after other people." I joked with Damon.

"We're vampires. We don't get sick from germs, little sis." He reminded me. I took a drink and then handed it back to Damon. Damon turned off onto a side road and then stopped the car.

"The house is just beyond those trees." He said, turning off the car. We all climbed out. Stefan went to the trunk to get our weapons. Damon caught my arm as I tried to follow him.

"You know that this vampire will have been after Katherine in 1864 and before that. That puts them at a couple hundred years old! Older than us. Maybe you should wait out here."

"No. I'm as old as you are!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not physically, but still! And I promised Jeremy I would get Elena!"

"Aw, so sweet. All for little Jeremy Gilbert… Word of advice: love sucks. Avoid it."

"You love Elena." I pointed out. He growled, showing me his fangs. I smirked.

"Like you would hurt me."

"No… Just stay safe and if you get hurt, I'll kill you." We went around to the trunk. Stefan handed me a stake and then a slightly smaller one. I tucked the smaller one in my belt, hidden by my shirt.

"Let's go." We darted through the tree line into the house. Damon turned to me once we were in the house, at the top of the staircase.

"Let's tell them we're here." He said with a smirk. I reached up onto a table for a paperweight. I threw it through a window, causing a large crashing sound.

"Distract him, Beth. We need to get Elena." Stefan whispered as a dark haired man walked into view from where we were crouching out of sight. A dark haired woman followed, pulling Elena with her.

"Who else is here?" The man asked.

"No one, I swear!" The woman said quickly. Stefan stood up.

"Up here!" The three of us darted off as the man ran up the stairs with his own vampire speed. Damon went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Down here!" He darted off as the man darted down. I went into the doorway of the other room and waved.

"Over here!" I called teasingly. I darted into that room, going on through the rooms of the bottom floor. Finally he caught up with me, slamming me against the wall with strength that could only come from a very old vampire. I flinched but then smirked; Damon and Stefan already had Elena and that other girl. He wasn't going to waste his time killing me when he had to go after them.

"Elisabeth Salvatore." He said, his firm grip on my shoulders softening until I could probably shrugged them off. He wasn't holding me back, just resting his hands on me. My smirk disappeared.

"How… How do you know me?" I whispered.

"That's a story for another day… It was a pleasure to see you again." He took my hand and kissed it. Then he let me go and darted off. I stood there, frozen, for a minute before darting after him into the front room again. He and Stefan were rolling down the stairs. He got up at once while Stefan lied there. I tackled the man, pinning him down.

"How do you know me?" I demanded.

"Not the time, dear Elisabeth." He easy threw me off and against a wall. I looked up as Damon staked him with a wooden coat rack. He pushed the man against the door, pinning him there as he died.

"Hey! I needed to talk to him!" I complained. Damon looked at me as the vampire girl darted out of the house and Elena hugged Stefan.

"Why?"

"He knew me!"

"So?"

"So that doesn't make some interesting questions pop up? How did he know me?" I asked.

"Don't care." He replied. We walked out of the house. I darted back home while Damon and Stefan drove Elena home. I went to the boarding house and sat down on the couch. I thought about my earliest vampire memories. His face didn't pop up. Then I realized something. I darted up to Stefan's room. I grabbed the earliest journal he had and started reading through it. It was from when he was still human, stopping when he became a vampire.

"We need to talk about privacy issues." I turned as Stefan walked into the room.

"Sorry. I just need to know what happened." I muttered.

"When?" He asked. I shook my head, tossing the journal back on the table.

"Stefan… I don't remember _anything_ about the first week I was a vampire."

* * *

**A/N An interesting twist I thought. I hope that the relationship between Elijah and Beth isn't too obvious, because that's a big thing drawn out through season two. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next episode up soon!**


	9. Katerina

**A/N I hope you guys like this episode because there will be some scenes with Jeremy and Beth for all those who want them to be together.**

* * *

I went downstairs the next morning, still pulling on a tank top. I saw the woman from yesterday in the living room with Damon and Stefan. I looked at my brothers.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hello to you too." The woman said sarcastically. I shot her a look and then looked at Stefan.

"Why?" I repeated. There was a knock on the door. Damon went to answer it and it was Elena. They walked into the living room to join us. Elena looked at the woman.

"You." She said, pausing beside me.

"I have a name. It's Rose." The woman told us.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus; I know he's real." Rose added after a moment.

"Who's he?" Elena asked.

"One of the Originals. He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" I asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is the real deal." Rose explained. I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know what Easter Bunny you're talking about, but Elijah was not it…" I muttered.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan added, ignoring my comment.

"Okay, so you're saying the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Congrats, you're screwed." No one else seemed to find the humor in my conclusion.

"Yes." Rose told her.

"No." Stefan snapped.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true-." Damon started.

"Which it is." Rose told him.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you-."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid, maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows you exist." Stefan assured Elena, reaching over to pull her closer to him. She snuggled into his side, not looking all that reassured.

"Not that we know of." I added.

"That's not helping, loose the snarky-ness." Damon told me.

"I'm dealing with my own crisis! I deserve to be a little snarky!" I snapped, referring to my Elijah-Knows-Me-And-No-Memory-Of-Start-Of-Vampire-Life crisis. I would have to shorten that if I was going to refer to it out loud…

"What crisis would that be? The little punk of a Gilbert doesn't like your hair?" He scoffed.

"No! Wait… Does he not like my hair; is something wrong with it?" I had to ask that. Damon rolled his eyes and didn't answer me.

"Look, I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some stupid bed time story!" Stefan went on, ignoring Damon and my dispute.

"He's real and he doesn't give up! If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot!" Rose told him.

"Alright. We're shaking. You've made your point." Damon told her. Elena headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan demanded.

"School. I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff. I'll come with you." Stefan said.

"It's okay. I know where it is." She walked out the front door.

"She's in denial." Damon whispered to Rose.

"Shut up." Stefan snapped. Elena poked her head back in, looking annoyed.

"Beth. Come on!"

"Why?"

"You're not missing school." She walked out again, leaving the door open for me.

"Since when is she in charge of me?" I asked. Stefan handed me my book bag.

"Just go to school and watch out for her." He told me. I sighed and hurried out after Elena. She was waiting in her car, the passenger door open for me. I climbed in, pulling the door shut as I sat down. She smiled and drove out of the driveway towards the school.

* * *

I grabbed my history book from my locker and slammed it shut. I jumped when Jeremy was on the other side of the door. He smiled at my surprise.

"What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." He told me. I leaned against the locker.

"Uh, why?"

"Why what?"

"You just woke up this morning and decided to ask me to play pool? Besides, I thought we were at an awkward stage." I told him.

"Not sure what you mean, but I thought it would be fun."

"I'll think about it. I have… stuff going on." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Vamp stuff. Not your problem."

"That's not your problem either. At least not the reason you're avoiding me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're avoiding me. Don't pretend your not."

"Fine. You want to know why I'm avoiding you, Jeremy? Because every time I'm with you, you're flirting with me and right now I just can't deal with that crap." I walked off, leaving him there to think about that.

* * *

That night I met Jeremy at the Grill, despite my little explosion at the school about him flirting with me. We played pool and he was easily beating me.

"Feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back, Beth." Jeremy told me. I raised my eyes to look at him as I leaned over the table but said nothing. He sighed and came closer to me. I straightened up.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? I know you don't want me involved in this, but I'm already knee deep in this supernatural stuff." I stared at him, wondering if I should say anything.

"You know what's it like to be compelled to forget something."

"You know I do. Why?"

"It doesn't make sense, but I think I was compelled to forget what happened after I was turned. I just realized that I remember Stefan feeding on me when I was human and then I remember meeting up with Stefan and Damon in Atlanta like almost two weeks later. That's it."

"So maybe a vampire did compel you." He suggested.

"But that doesn't make sense, Jeremy. Vampires can't compel other vampires."

"You sure?"

"Don't you think I would have compelled Damon not to be such a jerk by now if I could?"

"True." He agreed. I sighed.

"I'm going home. Thanks for the semi-fun night. You'll have to take on someone else and beat them." I started to walk away but Jeremy caught my arm.

"You need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm faster than your car, F.Y.I." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I hurried out of the grill. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I started to dart back home. I was in the driveway before someone knocked into me just as fast, knocking me off my feet.

"Damon, why did-." I turned.

"Elijah." I gasped in shock. He smirked and offered me a hand to help me up. I ignored it, pushing myself to my feet.

"Why… How… What?"

"We'll be in touch. Keep in mind, for next time, dear Elisabeth, I don't die as easily as you or your brothers do." He darted off, disappearing into the night.


	10. The Sacrifice

**A/N This episode/chapter will have a Jeremy-Beth moment, for all those who want them to be together.**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" I asked as Damon, Stefan and I went down into the tomb. I hadn't told them about my little run-in with Elijah. I wasn't all the way certain that I hadn't just imagined it and it had creeped me out, even if it hadn't happened. They didn't need to know unless he started causing a problem.

"Because Katherine knows something. Now help us with this." Damon told me, grabbing one side of the huge rock covering the opening to the tomb. Stefan and I grabbed the other and we easily pulled it aside. Stefan and Damon leaned against the frame of the entrance. I stood slightly behind Stefan, not willing to get any closer. Katherine came around the corner. I almost smirked, seeing her weak and hungry like she was.

"Please… Come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us. Except you, Beth. I don't like you." She said.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon told her.

"Aw… They're such pretty eyes."

"We're here for the moonstone!" Stefan told her.

"Feel like tossing it over?" I asked.

"Tell you what, get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want!" Katherine told us. Stefan cocked his head at her.

"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get you." Stefan reminded her.

"I've had time to reconsider." She admitted.

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon smirked.

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored! At least running from Klaus wasn't boring. So here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from MysticFalls forever."

"Let me know when you decide." She added a second later.

"Tell you what: I'll get you a slinky since you're bored. You're a lot like a slinky... Only fun once you've been pushed down the stairs." I told her. She gave me a dirty look, held up the moonstone for us to see and then slunk back into the shadows. Stefan, Damon and I replaced the stone over the entrance and hurried out.

* * *

Later that day Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and I stood in the living room of the Boarding House.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie agreed.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened to her." Jeremy said.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few things." Bonnie snapped at him.

"How will you get it?" She added, looking towards Damon, Stefan and me.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weak. We're not. Between the three of us, we can hold back Katherine and grab the moonstone."

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in and out, no spells necessary." Jeremy said. I shot him a look.

"No."

"Why not? What if Katherine gets you?"

"Damon and Stefan will be with me and trust me, with them in the room, Katherine won't give a crap about me. You, however, she'll kill without a second thought."

"Ring!" He held up his hand.

"She can take that off!" I reminded him.

"We're sticking to the plan, punk!" Damon told him.

"I can make it even easier. Do you have anything of Katherine's?" Bonnie asked. Stefan went up to his room and came back with a picture of her.

"I found it in her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." He assured her. Bonnie put it in a bowl and chanted something in Latin. The picture burned, turning into a pile of ash.

"Blow the ashes on her. It'll incapacitate her for a minute. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie explained.

"Okay. Let's go." Damon, Stefan and I walked outside. A minute later Bonnie followed.

"I need the grimorie from home. I'll meet you there." She promised. She got in her car and drove off. Stefan, Damon and I headed into the woods. Damon stopped halfway to the tomb when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Not a good time, Rose." She said something on the other end. He groaned as she talked. He hung up and looked at the two of us.

"Raincheck. I need to handle something. You guys can handle Katherine right? You got the punky wanna-be too. He can be bait."

"We'll be fine." I assured him, ignoring his comment about Jeremy. Stefan and I continued on until we got to the tomb. We waited at the top of the steps for Bonnie. Finally she showed up, carrying the grimorie. We went down into the tomb.

"Is that…?" Stefan ran over to the moonstone lying outside the tomb on the ground. He handed it over to Bonnie.

"How-." I started.

"I hate to interrupt but today was full of surprises." Katherine said from the tomb. We turned. She had Jeremy by the back of his shirt, blood ran out from a bite mark on his neck. I jerked forward but Stefan caught me, holding me back before I could get into the tomb.

"Don't worry. I know he's wearing his ring. So no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy and you can just give me a holler when the spells' down." She walked off into the back, pulling a barely conscious Jeremy with her. I struggled again Stefan.

"I'm going to go in there and kill her! Bonnie only needs to drop the spell for a second to get me out! We can leave her body in there to rot!" Stefan threw me down on the ground, getting on top of me and pinning me down. I stopped struggling, knowing that just because he was bigger than me he was stronger than me, no matter if we were the same vampire-age or not.

"Hey! We'll get Jeremy. But you're not going in there unless we have a plan." He told me.

"I have a plan! Kill Katherine Pierce!" I growled.

"We have to get him out of there. We still have what ash Jeremy didn't take left if you can get close enough." Bonnie said. Stefan glanced at her and then wearily let me up. I glanced at the tomb entrance but didn't go in.

"How long until the spells down?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. A while." She replied.

"Just get us in there as soon as you can." I growled. She set up torches in a circle and then stood in the middle of it, chanting something in Latin as she read it out of the grimorie. Katherine came back into the view, dragging Jeremy with her. Stefan grabbed me, making sure I didn't dart in there.

"Ooh… Something's happening." Katherine sang annoyingly.

"Bonnie, don't!" Jeremy warned. He looked at us.

"She's not strong enough! You have to stop her!" He told us. The flames on the torches flared up, causing Stefan and I to jump back.

"Maybe she is…" Katherine murmured. We looked back at Bonnie. Her nose was bleeding, but she kept chanting the spell. Stefan went over to her, releasing his hold on me.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"You've got to stop her!" Jeremy told him. Katherine elbowed him in the face and he fell to the floor. My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms hard enough to draw blood. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"You need to stop, Bonnie!" Stefan told her. Suddenly Bonnie fainted, collapsing on the floor. Stefan shook her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up, please, Bonnie!" He said, still shaking her.

"Yes, please because I'm still in here!" Katherine complained. Bonnie woke up and sat up with Stefan's help. She used his arm to pull herself to her feet.

"It didn't work. Even with help I'm not strong enough." She whispered weakly, dropping a pair of dog tags she'd had in her hand.

"That's too bad… I'm still hungry." Katherine said. We turned to her as she pushed Jeremy against a wall and let her fangs extend. Stefan darted forward, shoving Jeremy out of the tomb as he went in. I kneeled down next to Jeremy, shocked that Stefan had gone in there, let alone gotten in there before me.

"Stefan…" I whispered. He knew he was trapped now. He looked at me and then at Katherine, who smiled smugly.

"We're going to have such fun…"

* * *

I drove Jeremy home in Stefan's car. We drove in silence. Jenna wasn't home, so I walked him inside. He threw the rag he'd been holding against his neck wound into the kitchen sink and then went to search through the medicine cabinet.

"I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room." He told me.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure that you can do something surprisingly stupid between here and the stairs. Maybe you can break a personal record for your stupidity!" I shot back. He grabbed a bandage from the medicine cabinet.

"I already feel bad. You don't need to berate me." He mumbled.

"My brother is stuck in a tomb with an evil vampire and I can do _nothing_ to get him out! I've got all the time in the world to berate you, Jeremy!" I snapped.

"Bonnie's not strong enough and Katherine would have killed you!"

"We didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" I yelled as he stuck the bandage on his neck.

"Yeah, well, with both you and Bonnie's life on the line, I didn't either."

"Why did you even get involved?" I demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm a one hundred and sixty-one year old vampire, Jeremy! I can handle things by myself that you can't even dream up!" I growled.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" While we'd talked, we'd moved so we were both by the island in the kitchen, no more than a foot away from each other.

"Don't act like this is one-sided. Like I'm some stupid little kid that has a crush on his sister's boyfriend's sister... You could have died today!"

"I'm already dead, Jeremy! It's called being a vampire. And you almost died! For real!"

"That was a chance I was willing to take. For you!" Then he kissed me, pushing his lips against mine suddenly. He pulled me closer to him. I heard someone walking up on the porch. Elena. Another set of footsteps told me Damon was with her. I pushed Jeremy away.

"Don't do that." He pleaded.

"Elena's back. With Damon. Unless you would like your neck snapped by my over-protective brother, I suggest containing yourself." We walked over to the front door as Elena opened it. She saw our faces as Damon stepped in behind her.

"What?" He demanded. I sighed.

"It's Stefan."

* * *

**A/N I'll try to get the next episode/chapter up either today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

**A/N Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday. For some reason it just slipped my mind. But here's the next episode. I really hope you guys like it. **

* * *

I sat in Jeremy's room with him, half listening to what Bonnie and Elena were talking about in Elena's room. Jeremy smiled at me.

"So are we together now?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I kissed you, you didn't pull away… You don't seem overly upset about it… Am I at least one step closer?" He asked me. My phone beeped, an alarm reminding me of what I had to do.

"I've got to go; we'll talk later." I started to walk off, but he caught my arm and spun me around. He kissed me, obviously enjoying my surprise. I pulled back. He looked concerned.

"Stop doing that. It's distracting!" I complained. He smirked. I hurried out of the house, pulling the door shut behind me. I climbed into Stefan's car, which I was using for the time being, and drove back to the boarding house. From there I darted to the tomb with the bag from the backseat. Stefan was waiting at the entrance for me.

"Hey, big brother." I greeted him, trying to be cheerful. He just nodded in my direction. I pulled out some objects from the duffel bag.

"Consider this a care-package. Candles." I rolled them across the barrier. He stopped them with his foot. I slid a packet of matches after them.

"Lantern." I rolled the lantern over to him.

"Lunch." I held up the bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'll have to share with her." Stefan reminded me, a silent 'keep it out of here'. I grimaced.

"Yeah…" I agreed. Katherine stepped into view.

"You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." She said with a smirk.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." I told her. I turned back to Stefan.

"Once we deal with the moonstone, we'll figure out a way to get you out." I promised.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe."

* * *

I went back to the Gilbert house, joining Jeremy, Damon and Elena in the living room. Elena wasn't looking too thrilled at being stuck in the house because of Bonnie's spell.

"Bonnie is on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon was saying.

"Who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to say it was me.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." I smacked him upside the head for that one. I humored the idea of going with Caroline to help and keep her from getting hurt, but I could see the romantic tension between her and Tyler. I'd stay out of this one.

"Hold on. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked. Damon's phone rang.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." He told her. He walked out of the room to answer his phone.

"You know, Beth, you never told me about what you're crisis is. You mentioned that a couple days ago and since then you've seemed out of it." Elena said, looking at me.

"She-." Jeremy started. I hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and shutting him up. I smiled over at Elena like nothing had happened.

"Not your problem. I can handle it." I assured her. Damon came back into the room and looked at me.

"Change of plans. You and Little Gilbert babysit." He told me. Jeremy smiled and walked over to the couch, lying down with his feet hanging over the arm and his head on Elena's lap.

"Hey, you know, Elena, you should get out. Enjoy the sun. Oh wait… You can't!" Damon teased. Elena threw a pillow at him, nearly hitting him and successfully hitting me in the arm. Damon smirked and hurried out of the house while Jeremy laughed. Elena looked at Jeremy and then pushed him off her, making him fall onto the floor.

* * *

That night, Jeremy and I sat in his room. I sat on top of him desk as he sat on the chair, doodling in his sketch book. Jenna was home and I could hear Elena in her bedroom.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?" I asked, looking down at Jeremy.

"Did you really think that you were just a rebound from Anna?"

"Maybe. I trust you with my heart more than I should." I admitted. He smiled and stood up. He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled as we pulled away for a second. Then I pulled him closer to me, kissing him for the first time since he'd always started it. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I knotted my fingers in his hair. Then his door opened. We pulled away quickly, looking at Elena. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide.

"Sorry. I'll be downstairs…" She slowly closed the door again. Jeremy laughed when he saw me blushing. I gave him a playful shove.

"That wasn't how I expected Elena to find out about us." I said, running a hand through my hair. When I took my hand out, my hair fell over my face. Jeremy laughed and tucked it behind my ear for me.

"Do your brothers know?" He asked, leaning his head forward so his forehead rested on mine.

"If they did, do you think Damon would have permitted you to continue living?" I asked.

"Would he really kill me for dating you?"

"I've only dated one guy. That was in 1971. Damon didn't agree with him. His burial was shortly afterward."

"Why didn't Damon agree with him?"

"Because I'm his little sister, kind of like a good dad with his only daughter. I'm his princess. He doesn't think anyone is good enough for me."

"That part about him I like."

"Hmm, I bet you do."

"What would Stefan do?"

"Sit you down. Have a nice long chat about the rules of dating me. If you broke a rule, he would help Damon bury you." I explained. There was a knock on his door. He sighed and pulled away. He went over and opened the door.

"What is it, Elena?"

"Um… Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

"Okay." He looked over at me.

"I was going to head home anyway." I told him. He nodded and left the room. I ducked out the window, darting to the sidewalk. I slowed to a human pace, debating whether or not to go to the Grill, the Tomb to talk to Stefan or home. I walked towards the grill, bored with nothing to do tonight. Suddenly Elijah was in front of me. I jumped back.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I just had a nice chat with Elena." I turned towards the Gilbert house again, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around. I growled at him.

"They're fine. She drives a hard bargain. Would you like to see your brother freed? Come with me." Without releasing his grip on my arm, he darted to the tomb. When he stopped, I fell forward, landing hard on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I spat, pushing myself to my feet. He offered a hand when I paused on my knees, wiping a bit of blood away from my nose. I ignored it, standing up.

"Very well." He muttered. He went down into the tomb and I wearily followed him. Katherine and Stefan were at the entrance. Katherine saw Elijah and gasped.

"Elijah."

"Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah greeted her. He looked over at Stefan.

"You're release has been requested."

"What? Beth, what did you do?!" Stefan cried.

"Actually, the almost-as-lovely Elena drove the hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." It was hard not to notice the 'almost as lovely' part. He gestured for Stefan to walk out of the tomb.

"Come." Elijah added.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I had the spell lifted." Elijah assured him. Stefan slowly walked out. Once he was out, I jumped on him to hug him. Katherine darted forward to get out, but Elijah blocked her way.

"As for you however, will not exit until I saw so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah compelled her.

"You can compel vampires?" I asked, resting my chin on Stefan's shoulder. Elijah nodded once to me and looked at Stefan again.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." He walked out of the tomb. I pulled away from Stefan and darted after him. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Can you can compel vampires… to forget something?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever compel me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Please. You have to give me some answers!" I pleaded. He leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead. I pulled away, putting my hands against his chest.

"Whoa… I have a boyfriend."

"I am aware of Jeremy Gilbert and your relationship with him. He is very lucky."

"But I don't remember meeting you!"

"Yes, I am aware… Sometimes I regret my decision to compel you…"

"Then un-compel me!"

"I cannot. Not yet… My apologies, dear Elisabeth." With that said, he darted off, leaving me alone. Stefan walked up to me, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" His hand brushed my cheek and I realized I was crying. I nodded hurriedly, running my hands under my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're out." I told him. It wasn't all that much a lie; it wasn't why I was crying, but I was glad he was out of the tomb. He took my hand and we walked off.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think! **


	12. The Descent

**A/N I hope you guys like this episode! There's a lot of scenes I just wrote myself for Beth to be involved. Tell me what you think of everything!**

* * *

I was at my locker at school when arms wrapped around my waist. I jerked my elbow back against Jeremy's side, not hard enough to actually hurt. He moved so he was leaning against one of the other lockers.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for acting like we're dating out in public."

"And that warrants an elbow to the side?"

"Yes. Stefan and Damon can't know yet!" I told him.

"Damon and Stefan seemed fine with it when it was Tyler." He reminded him.

"They both knew I didn't really like Tyler."

"Okay… Why hasn't Elena told them?"

"She's more intelligent than you and doesn't want to see you dead by her boyfriend or boyfriend's brother's hands." I suggested.

"Hmm… One kiss?" He asked.

"You're desperate. And no. Stefan could come around this corner any minute…" I said, glancing nervously around.

"I'm desperately in love with you."

"Wow. Smooth. Fine." I grabbed his neck, pulling him down towards me. I gave him a kiss on the lips and his arms went around my waist again. I made myself pull away.

"Will that hold you for the school day?" I teased. He smiled.

"Maybe. After school…"

"I might swing by your house. Might. But I also have to deal with my brother's kind of girlfriend haven been bitten by a werewolf protecting said brother and werewolves bites might or might not be fatal according to your sister/slash my other brother's girlfriend's mother'-who-was-turned-by-my-other-brother's research." I reminded him.

"Complicated much?" He asked sarcastically.

"Very much." I agreed. I started to walk away, but then groaned, turned back and kissed him again. One of his hands went on my hip and the other around the back of my neck. He pulled away after a couple seconds, though obviously reluctantly.

"Who's desperate now?"

"Just desperately in love with you." I returned, smiling.

"Whoa, you're hot."

"Whoa, you're such a teenage boy." I said with a laugh. I pushed him gently away.

"I will see you sometime later." I promised.

* * *

I went to the grill, heading straight for Alaric and Stefan at the bar. I flopped down on the barstool next to Alaric, resting my elbows on the counter.

"Is that the…" Stefan trailed off. Alaric nodded. I turned to see who they were talking about. A woman in her mid twenties, blonde/brown hair, sitting alone…. The new werewolf in town that bit Rose….

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message."

"So you're doing his dirty work now?" I asked. My intention was for it to be teasing, but I couldn't help that I came out kind of harsh.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric told Stefan, ignoring me.

"Do you still know a way to get in touch with Isobel?" I asked.

"Even if I did, she's not gonna help."

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus." Stefan reminded us.

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric muttered.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan asked.

"You know you can't trust Isobel. Even when it comes to Elena."

"I know that."

"Alright. I'm going to see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." Alaric promised. He got up and left. Stefan looked over at me.

"Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Not recently. Why?"

"You two seemed to be well on the way to being best friends. I like being in my little sister's life." He said, smiling over at me. I shrugged.

"Well, I've been busy with something else. Here she is, so I'll go talk to her." I said. I walked over to the entrance where Caroline was just coming in.

"Hey, Beth!" She hugged me.

"Hey, Caroline. How's your life?" It was a lame question, but she smiled.

"Okay. I've been helping Tyler with his…_werewolf_ problem." She whispered the last part so no one else could hear her. I nodded.

"That's really great of you."

"So what's going on with you and Jeremy?"

"What? Nothing!" I said quickly, shocked she even knew anything was going on. She cocked her head at me, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, Beth, that's not what I saw when you and Jeremy were totally sucking faces in the hallway."

"You saw that?!"

"Yes! I was looking for you and I found you. Just not alone…" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Caroline…"

"Tell me everything! How long have you guys been together? Was that the first kiss, cause it seemed pretty passionate for a first kiss? Who knows besides me?"

"A week or so. No, we've kissed before. And only Elena knows because she kind of walked on us making out in his room." I admitted.

"Oh my gosh! You made it to his bedroom already?!"

"Caroline!" I cried at her loud voice. She smiled again.

"Sorry." She said, lowering her voice.

"And nothing happened in that bedroom except for one or maybe two kisses! I'm not going to sleep with him so soon." I told her.

"Hmm… Too young for me, but Jeremy's a good guy. I've known him since like…forever. He's cute too. How long have you been…ya know, crushing on him?"

"If I admit to since I first saw him, will it sound pathetic?"

"No! It'll sound romantic!"

"Then since then."

"Wow! Love at first sight! Love it!" She saw the look on my face and went on.

"Okay, being too girly, sorry. And I won't tell anyone since you obviously haven't told your brother's yet. You can play it your way. You helped me through the trails of being a vampire, so I'll help you through the trails of dating Jeremy Gilbert! I mean, dating and become a vampire are probably the two hardest things in the world." Caroline said, hugging me around the shoulders.

"And that's why I consider you my best friend. We'll always help each other out with those two hardest things in the world." I told her.

"Am I your best friend over Elena?"

"Yes."

"Whoa. First time someone's chosen me over Elena… I think I'm going to cry." She said dramatically, laughing.

"Oh, Caroline, I think I'm going to cry too." I said just as dramatically. Then I joined her laughing.

"Want to have a bite to eat before I have to end back to help the school with their newest fundraiser?" Caroline asked after we'd stopped laughing.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

That night I went with Damon back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Elena was watching Rose." He muttered as he looked around the empty living room.

"What? Why didn't you have me watch her? Rose is a vampire, Damon!"

"I thought you were too busy with your new boyfriend. You know the one you didn't tell me about!" Damon snapped. I was silent for a minute.

"Did Elena tell you?" I knew it wasn't Caroline. She could be a blabber-mouth sometimes, but she wouldn't tell Damon of all people, especially after she promised she wouldn't tell _anyone_.

"No. It was too obvious, Beth! All the late night phones calls to him; there are thin walls between our bedrooms, for your information. All the time you spend at his house. If you weren't dating, you would've missed a heck of a chance!  
Why didn't you just tell me for crying out loud?"

"Because I knew you'd hurt him and I love him too much for that to happen!"

"I wouldn't if you cared about him that much! I killed that one dude in 1971 because _he hurt you_. He was cheating on you with another freaking girl! As long as Jeremy doesn't do anything to you, I'll steer clear of him! But ask yourself this: what are you gonna do when he grows up and moves onto whatever the heck he wants to do with his life and you're stuck here, eternally sixteen?" I had no answer for that. He expected as much. We heard someone coming downstairs and we turned. Elena ran into the room, holding a stake.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know." Damon's phone rang. He picked it up, talked for a minute and then hung up.

"Body by the school... No one you knew, Elena, don't worry. Killed by a vampire. Elena, go home. Beth, stay here." Damon darted out of the house. Elena turned to me. She seemed shaken, but un-hurt by her day with a vampire. She dropped the stake on a table.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"We can talk while I drive you home." I suggested, grabbing her car keys from the coffee table. She took them from me, though.

"No, um, I can drive myself home… It's about Jeremy."

"And…?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets uncomfortably.

"I know you guys are together. I could get that much from the make-out session I walked in on. But I wanted to tell you that you're the best person for him."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You may be a hundred plus year old vampire… But you're kind, you're sweet, you love him… You've got more humanity than some humans. He's been through a lot… a lot more than he should and I know I'm to blame for a lot of it. But you…you changed him. He seems…happy. He hasn't been that way in a long time. Thank you. But please, he is my little brother. Keep the make-out sessions to a minimal and clothes are required if you're in his bedroom." She told me. I laughed at the last part and nodded.

"Cross my heart." I promised. She smiled and hugged me. She went to the door but then paused and looked back at me.

"And I'm sure you've met better people than Jeremy… But, in all fairness, I think he's the best person for you too, Beth." She added. She smiled again and left.

* * *

That night, it was past one when I heard Damon finally come back from his second trip out. I went to his bedroom. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"If I say no, will you think I'm actually just upset and want to be alone and you feel like I shouldn't be alone and you'll join me anyway?"

"Pretty much."

"Get over here, little sister." He scooted over to make more room on the bed. I hurried over, crawling onto the bed next to him. We were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry about Rose… I know that you… um, put her out of her misery." I whispered.

"Just another vampire." I shoved his arm.

"We both know how you really felt."

"What do you want me to say, Beth? That I loved her? That I'm sorry she's dead? That it's my fault because that werewolf came after me?! I'm Damon! I don't say those things."

"No, but you think them."

"You breathe too much into all of this."

"Do I?"

"Enough, Beth. Just go to sleep." He mumbled, turning off the lamp. I sighed and, knowing he wasn't going to talk anymore, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I felt him moving around uncomfortably beside me.

"Do I?" I repeated in a whisper. He sighed and then, scooting closer to me, finally stopping moving and went to sleep.


	13. Daddy Issues

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday either. Here's the newest episode! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You brought John Gilbert back? That was you're big 'save Elena' move'?" Damon asked as he, Stefan and I stood in Stefan's bedroom.

"I went to go look for Isobel. I got John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate!" Stefan said.

"Not that desperate, Stefan!" I shot back.

"The guy tried to barbeque me and little sis!" Damon reminded him.

"And what about me dating his nephew! How do you think that conversation is going to do down? Me: hey, John, I'm a creature of the night that you hate and I'm dating your nephew. How do you feel about that? Him: here, let me get my stake and I'll show you." I added.

"Damon, Beth, Bonnie's new witch friend with working with Elijah, so we have to assume the moonstone wasn't really destroyed. Elena is putting all her faith in this deal with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him! He's an original! He can't be trusted! It's not like we can go up and kill him, because apparently he can't die." Stefan reminded us.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon told him.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. Not to me, at least."

"Great work, Stefan! Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems!" Damon complained loudly before heading for the door.

"I'm sorry about Rose!" Stefan called. He paused in the doorway; I could see him tensing.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for like five minutes."

"And you cared for her after five minutes. I wonder what that means?" Stefan asked. Damon spun around.

"It means I care, Stefan! Are you happy I said it?! I cared about Rose! I loved Rose! I care about my baby brother and my baby sister! I'm evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder!" Damon hurried out of the room. I looked at Stefan.

"He is upset about her… He not completely emotionless, Stefan…" I told him. I got up from the desk chair and walked downstairs.

* * *

I saw the memorial being set up at the MysticFalls town square. I also saw John, so I tried to avoid him. Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around.

"Jeez… Jumpy much?" Jeremy teased.

"Werewolf bites are actually fatal to vampires such as myself, there are not one but two werewolves in town, there's an Original who might or might not keep his word about not killing everyone who has a strange connection to me that I can't remember is somewhere near Mystic Falls and your own vampire hunting uncle who tried to burn me in a basement not too long ago is back in town. I think it would be odd if I wasn't jumpy!" I told him, linking my arm in his and leaning against his side.

"Hmm… You seem tired. Do vampires get tired?"

"Not easily, but they do. I was up late last night and then I didn't sleep well with Damon tossing and turning all night." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"He was upset. I'm his sister. I slept his in room. It's not like I cheating on you!" I teased, poking him in the side. He laughed and moved his arm out of mine, wrapping it around my shoulders and pulling me closer instead.

"Jeremy, there you are!" We both looked over as John walked up with a smile. If Jeremy felt me tense at this, he didn't show it.

"Looks like I slept through the home coming." Jeremy said. _Looks like he didn't want to see you. Off you go_, I thought to myself. I bit my tongue to keep myself silent.

"You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement."

"You think?" I asked. John looked at me, as if just now realizing I was there.

"Ah… Jeremy, you shouldn't run with vampires. Especially the Salvatore vampires." John warned, smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't know the first thing about Salvatore vampires."

"I know that you guys just won't die."

"_You_ can and you will." I started forward, growling, but Jeremy caught my arm, pulling me back. I didn't struggle. I wasn't sure what my plan was anyway. Kill Jeremy's uncle in a town square full of people? I had to wonder if I was really that stupid to try it if Jeremy hadn't stopped me.

"Look, things are different now. Not just for me. You can't come around here starting all that anti-vampire stuff again." Jeremy told John.

"I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring being treating you?" John asked. He gave me a look that I could see the meaning of all too well.

"I wouldn't hurt him."

"Vampires hurt everyone."

"Actually, I'll only hurt you." I hissed. Jeremy moved so he had an arm across my chest, holding me against him and his other hand free. He pulled the ring off and held it out to John.

"Look if this is what you came for, just take it and go." Jeremy told him.

"What kind of a man would I be if I took it from you? Especially with whom you seem to hang around quite a lot." He shot me a look.

"Go ahead. Suggest that I would even think of hurting him _one more time_. See who I hurt then. Or maybe I'll just have my brother do it. I mean, Damon does seem to be much closer connected to his inner demons. He'd make it worth his while if he killed you." John and I glared at each other. Jeremy's arm tightened around me; as if he could actually hold me back if I wanted to do something to John.

"I got this. I'll catch up with you in a minute, okay?" Jeremy whispered so only I could hear him. I shot John a look but nodded to Jeremy. He let me go. I stalked off. I sat underneath a tree, away from all the other people in the square. I saw Jeremy talk to John for a minute longer before Jeremy came over to me, sitting down beside me.

"What were the sudden violent tendencies about?" He asked.

"You. Okay? They were about you. I don't like him suggesting I would ever do anything to hurt you." I mumbled, putting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my knee.

"You wouldn't. I know that. You know that. Why does it matter that John doesn't?"

"Because I'm tired of vampire hunters! I'm tired of everyone thinking just because I'm a vampire that I'm some evil demoniac person that wants to hurt you!"

"Beth, look at me." I raised my eyes to meet his.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling when I did.

"I love you too." I returned without hesitation. He kissed me, pulling me even closer to him than I was before. I pulled myself to my knees so I was closer to his height, giving me a better angle. After a minute he pulled away, but he kept his forehead resting on mine and his hands on my waist.

"Jeremy?"

"Hmm…?"

"Your phone."

"Huh?" Then I realized it was vibrating in my jacket pocket. I sighed and pulled away, pulling my phone out. It was Stefan. I answered it.

"What's the matter?"

"_Are you with Damon?_"

"No, I'm with Jeremy. What did Damon do this time?" I asked. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head at him. He was not to be involved with anything that Damon did.

"_No, there's just a problem, not Damon's fault… I don't think. Just find Damon and Elena. I don't have time to explain now. I'm babysitting Tyler_."

"Why are you babysitting Tyler?"

"_He's being difficult._"

"Way to explain, big brother." I said sarcastically. I hung up and tucked my phone back in my pocket before looking up at Jeremy.

"Gotta go find Damon. Apparently there's a problem Stefan was too busy to explain. See you later." I gave him a kiss on the lips that I meant to pull away from fast but didn't. A couple seconds later, Jeremy pulled away to say 'ow!' and I looked up. Damon stood over us and had kicked Jeremy in the leg.

"Come on, make out with your boyfriend later, little sister." He told me impatiently. I pushed myself to my feet with a mumbled apology to Jeremy. I followed Damon into the grill, where Elena was waiting. Elena led us into the empty bathroom so we could talk.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon demanded.

"Finding out about what? What's going on?" I asked. Elena sighed and looked at me.

"Caroline was captured by a pack of werewolves outside town. Tyler is working with them." She explained.

"Forget about Damon finding out! Why didn't you tell me?! She's my best friend, Elena!" I cried.

"Stefan was worried that you and Damon would-."

"Would what? That I'd kill Tyler? Of course. That's what needs to happen!" Damon said.

"No, Damon! Not Tyler! Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena pleaded.

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him. It's a win-win!" I wasn't sure how I felt about killing Tyler. I dated him for a whooping five minutes, sure, but I still considered him a friend, even if he was a werewolf and I hadn't talked to him in ages. But then, it was Caroline; I needed my best friend to be safe, no matter the cost. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it, suddenly exhausted by this new problem. I closed my eyes, thinking, as Elena and Damon had an argument on Damon 'being the better man'. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. John walked into the room, staring hard at Damon and me. I moved so I was closer to Damon than to John.

"What's going on?" John demanded.

"Nothing." Elena said quickly, probably too quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, guess what, trust works both ways. Get out." I told him. He looked at me.

"Jeremy sure picked a feisty vampire to date."

"You haven't seen feisty yet!"

"Haven't I?"

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back!" Elena reminded us.

"_We _don't need to do anything. Beth and I will take care of it. You won't do anything." Damon told her. He looked over at John again.

"First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." Damon left, pulling me with him. I looked behind me as we walked out of the grill and saw, to my surprise, John had actually kept Elena from following us. Damon stopped and I turned back around to see why.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked. Damon rolled his eyes and dropped my arm, throwing it back at me.

"I'm calling Stefan. Make a plan. Keep your little lover boy out of this, will you, sis?" Damon pulled out his phone and walked off. Jeremy looked at me.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, you just can't get involved in this!" I told him.

"What is going on?" He asked again.

"Werewolves." I blurted out.

"What? And you're going against them?" He asked. I tried to walk towards Damon, but he blocked my way. I grabbed his shoulders so I could stare him in the eye.

"Jeremy, they have Caroline. I have to help them get her. Stay out of this." I told him.

"Werewolves?! They can kill you, Beth!"

"Not tonight. It's not a full moon. In fact, we've got the advantage. I'll be fine. It's going to be dark soon; go back home, okay?"

"Come to my house once it's done so I know you're safe?"

"Of course." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I hurried over to Damon. He was just hanging up the phone on Stefan.

"We've got a plan."

* * *

We arrived at the old battered RV parked in the woods a minute after Stefan and Tyler did. Damon and I walked over to him and Damon faced the werewolf girl, Jules.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since he got here first, I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." Damon said, smirking.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules returned. Stefan's grip on Tyler's shoulder tightened.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you down. Hard." I told her, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm not so sure about that, _vampires_." She whistled. A small army of werewolves came out of their hiding places in the trees and bushes, carrying stakes and crossbows.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules said. Damon looked at Tyler.

"You hear her. Get over there." Tyler walked over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the werewolves demanded. He was in his twenties, muscular to the point of being scary.

"Uh, that'd be me!" Damon told him.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." I swear the werewolf smiled as he said it. I grabbed Damon's arm with one hand and Stefan's with the other.

"We can take them." Damon said confidently.

"Damon, seriously…" I said.

"Damon, I'm not so sure…" Stefan added.

"Well, then." Damon said with a smug smirk. He ran over to Jules, but she flipped herself on top of the RV to avoid him. A werewolf lunged at Stefan and me. We dove out of the way. I rolled over and grabbed the werewolves' wrist as he tried to bring a stake down on my chest. I tightened my grip until I heard the crack of the bone. He gave out a wolf like howl. I shoved him off me, hard enough for him to go flying into a tree trunk. I got up and looked around. Tyler had gone inside the RV to get Caroline. Relieved someone would get her, I kicked at another werewolf, sending him flying into another tree. A werewolf with a flame thrower went at Stefan, obviously trying to burn him. I shouted a warning. Stefan easily over powered him, taking the flame thrower and using it against the other werewolves. I looked at Damon. Another werewolf had jumped on him, but Damon ripped his heart out and shoved the body aside. I grabbed a stake from the nearest werewolf coming at me and stabbed him through the chest. I grabbed another by the neck, twisting it and breaking it. I threw the stake like a dagger and hit a third in the stomach. I spun around towards another and was reward a wooden arrow in the stomach. I fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The werewolf kicked me back, making me land on my back next to Stefan, who had a stake through his back. Damon was on the ground near the RV, being held down by the werewolf that had wanted him to suffer about to be staked. A weak Caroline was held at gunpoint by Jules at the RV while Tyler watched and did nothing. A werewolf jumped onto me, a stake raised. I tensed, waiting for my final second on earth to be over. Suddenly all the werewolves except Tyler dropped to the ground, screaming and holding their heads. A warlock walked into view as I painfully pulled the arrow out of my stomach. I reached over and yanked the stake out of Stefan's back. He gasped, though I wasn't sure if it was from pain or relief. Probably both.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here, now!" The warlock told us. I scrambled to my feet, helping Stefan up. Stefan ran to get Damon as I went to Caroline. She hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Let's go." I whispered to her. I slung her arm around my shoulders and half carried her as we darted away. I paused only long enough to make sure that Damon and Stefan were following me out of the area, which they were. I took Caroline to her house and paused by the porch.

"My mom's not home yet." Caroline said in relief as she opened the door. She turned to me as I stopped in the doorway, unsure if I had ever been invited in.

"I found a loophole. I told mom about my new best friend and she said you're invited any time. Therefore…" She stepped aside. I came in, smiling as it worked.

"Are you okay, Care?" I asked.

"I'm fine… I'm not girly little Caroline any more. I can handle myself." She said, smiling slightly. I nodded in agreement; there was no way I would have become best friends with the human Caroline.

"I was going to go to Jeremy's house… I promised I'd check in with him and tell him that I was… well, still alive." She nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. I'm was going to shower anyway." We hugged again and then I left her to clean herself up. I darted to Jeremy's house, stopping on the porch with Stefan, who'd come here too. I knocked on the door and Jeremy answered. He grinned, obviously relieved.

"Come on in. Oh, Elena's in the kitchen." Jeremy added to Stefan. Stefan went into the kitchen while Jeremy pulled me up the stairs and into his room. Once we were there, he noticed the blood stain on my shirt.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" He cried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing that didn't already heal. Not even sure it's all my blood." I admitted. He kissed me, harder with much more passion than before.

"I was worried about you." He whispered when he finally pulled away.

"Jeremy, you know I've survived stuff like this since 1864. Besides, Stefan and Damon would never let anything happen to me."

"I still hate that you went."

"It was Caroline being held prisoner. She's my best friend, Jeremy. I had to. There was no choice in that. You'd have done the same if it was Elena or Bonnie… or me." I told him. He nodded understandingly.

"I'd do anything if it was you."

"Right back at you." I kissed him, standing on my tip toes to get to his level, or close enough to kiss him anyway. The door opened. I jumped back. Stefan looked mildly surprised.

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Caroline's with Elena and Bonnie. I think she could use some friends right now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I agreed, uncomfortable that he'd seen me making out with Jeremy. Elena walked over and looked between the three of us.

"Yeah… I would've told you, but it wasn't my relationship to be involved in." Elena told Stefan. She looked over at me, smiling.

"Come on. I'll get some clothes for you; you shouldn't wear that blood stained thing out in public. Then we can go." Elena said. I nodded in agreement. I followed her to her bedroom. She changed into sweatpants and an old tank top while I borrowed a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go." She took my arm and led me downstairs. We got in Stefan's car and he drove to Bonnie's house. It wasn't hard to convince her to come with us. Then we went to Caroline's house. Bonnie, Elena and I stayed out of sight while Stefan knocked on her door.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as she answered the door.

"I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight." Stefan told her.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Good. But just in case, I brought some back up." Elena, Bonnie and I walked into view.

"We're going to slumber it!" Elena told her, hurrying into the house.

"We haven't done it in ages!" Bonnie added.

"And it's my first slumber party ever, so you have to have fun to humor me." I added, pretending to be stern. Caroline grinned and then started crying. Bonnie, Elena and I hugged her. Stefan just nodded to us, smiled and walked off. I kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Crying Wolf

**A/N Well, at about seven this morning, Ddluzelle reviewed asking me to update as soon as I could, so here it is! Thanks for the review Ddluzelle!**

* * *

I woke up in Caroline's bed, sandwiched between Bonnie and Caroline. Elena's phone was ringing, which explained why I'd woken up so suddenly. Caroline groaned and shoved Elena out of the bed so she landed on the floor.

"Go away!" Caroline mumbled. Bonnie, Caroline and I moved so we each had a little bit more space now that Elena was off the bed.

"Hello?" Elena asked into her phone, too loudly.

"Elena!" We all complained. Elena huffed and I heard her crawl into the hallway instead. We lied in bed for a minute before we all groaned.

"I can't get back to sleep." Bonnie murmured into my back.

"I know. Do we have to get up?" I asked.

"I guess so… Or we can stay here for like five more minutes." Caroline suggested.

"Ten tops." Bonnie agreed. I smiled.

"Fifteen wouldn't kill us."

* * *

I went back to the boarding house an hour later. Alaric was on the porch with Damon and a woman was just leaving. I looked at them for an explanation.

"I got a new girlfriend!" Damon said with a smirk.

"Awesome." I said sarcastically. The three of us walked into the house and Damon led Alaric and me into the parlor. He grabbed something from a table.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." He unrolled a red cloth to reveal a silver dagger.

"Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates backs to the originals, if there's any truth in that…" Damon handed the dagger to Alaric, who took it and examined.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked.

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon muttered.

"What are you two doing today?" Damon asked, smirking in his 'I have an evil plan' way.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." Alaric explained.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon added.

"Tell me you aren't going to kill him at the party!" I cried.

"No that would be stupid." He admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met. Beth, get in something… less pajama-like. We're going to a party!"

* * *

I walked into the Lockwood house later that day in between Alaric and Damon. I tugged at the hem of my blouse uncomfortably.

"I don't like this idea." I hissed at Damon. He rolled his eyes.

"Have a little faith, Beth. And he seems to like you. Try to find him, okay?" He and Alaric walked off. I sighed, brushed aside a strand of my hair. I saw Elijah with Carol Lockwood and hurried over.

"Beth!"

"Mrs. Lockwood!" We greeted each other. She hugged me.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Miss Elisabeth Salvatore. Her family is one of the founding families. She was a contestant in the Miss Mystic Falls and was awarded third place. Her brother is part of the Founder's Council." Carol told Elijah, smiling over at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Elijah." I told him, shaking his hand and playing dumb, like I hadn't already met him before.

"No, the pleasure is mine." He said, kissing my hand.

"If you excuse me, I have to go talk to someone else." Carol said before hurrying off. I looked back at Elijah, taking my hand back.

"Elijah."

"Elisabeth, darling."

"Don't call me 'darling'; it's annoying. And my brother wants to talk to you." I said, motioning towards Damon, who was standing by the door to the study. Elijah narrowed his eyes at him and followed him into the study. I followed too, to supervise in case things got violent.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked calmly in the study.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yes, I heard about that."

"It was your witch that saved the day, right?" I asked, interrupting their exchange. Elijah nodded.

"You are welcome." Elijah said. Damon sat down on the desk.

"Which adds to my confusion on why you're here." Damon said.

"Why don't you stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me. I believe that you have another Gilbert to keep safe, dear Elisabeth?" He looked at me once but didn't expect an answer because he turned back to Damon again.

"Stay focused on keeping her safe." He added. He headed for the door, but Damon vamp-sped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Not good enough." Damon said. Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat, vamp-speeding against a wall.

"Elijah, don't!" I cried. Damon grabbed Elijah's throat, but Elijah easily pried it off, making sure to crush it to cause Damon more pain.

"Elijah!" I cried again, darting over. I stood shoulder to shoulder with Damon, knowing I was no match for Elijah.

"You young vampires… So arrogant… How dare you come here and challenge me?" Elijah dropped Damon's hand, but kept him against the wall.

"You can't kill him! It's part of the deal!" I reminded Elijah.

"Silence." He snapped. He grabbed a pencil from the desk and, before I could react to try and stop him, stabbed Damon in the neck with it. Damon gave a yell of pain. Elijah dropped him, letting him crumple to the floor. I yanked the pencil out of Damon's neck and he clutched at the bleeding wound. Elijah pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood of his hands.

"I am an Original… Show me a little respect." Elijah said. He dangled the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabbed it and placed it over his wound.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah walked out of the room. I ran after him, catching him outside. I stood in between him and his car door.

"You won't kill Damon!"

"Why won't I?" He asked, folding his arms against his chest.

"Because you won't kill me. And if you try to kill Damon, you will have to kill me!" I growled. He cocked his head at me curiously.

"You have immense family loyalty… I forgot about that…" He murmured.

"Enough riddles! How the heck do you know me?!"

"I will not tell you with Klaus coming… I fear for you. Now, may I kindly ask you to move?" I hesitated but then moved. He got in his car and drove off. Alaric and Damon came over to me. Damon was still holding his neck.

"We're going home little sis."

* * *

When we got home, I went up to my bathroom and scrubbed my hands to get Damon's blood off them. Once my hands were clean, I went down into the library to join Damon and Alaric. Alaric was just getting up, his phone in his hands as he read a text.

"I'll show myself out." Alaric shot at Damon.

"I'll show you out." I offered.

"It's okay. I was teasing." He said. He patted me on the shoulder and walked out. I sat down on the arm of the chair next to Damon.

"Let me see your neck." I told him. He took his hand off his neck. The wound had almost completely healed, leaving a red mark the size of a pencil. There was a loud crashing noise. We both jumped. Damon got up and walked into the hallway. I followed close behind. Out in the hallway, I saw Alaric with a large knife plunged into his stomach.

"Alaric!" He fell to the ground with a groan. I started to go towards him when someone dropped down in front of me. Before I could stop him, a needle was stabbed into my neck, injecting Vervain into me. I dropped to the floor as the man went after Damon. I groaned, trying to stay awake, but I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a chair; chained to it might I add. I looked around. Alaric's body was on the floor in front of me, but I saw the Gilbert ring on his finger. I noticed pain in my neck and realized I was wearing a loose collar of some sort with something sharp against my neck.

"Morning sunshine!" The guy that had Vervained me greeted me, walking into view. I kicked out at him weakly, hoping to connect. I missed and he grabbed to chains attached to my collar. With one sharp tug, the sharp objects jammed into my neck. I screamed; blood running down my neck and onto my shirt. He smiled at me evilly and then walked over to the side. I looked over. Damon was in a similar set up, gritting his teeth angrily. The guy grabbed those two chains in another hand, keeping mine in the first. He sat down on the coffee table and yanked on Damon's. Damon groaned in pain. Jules walked into the room.

"So I hear you vampires have the moonstone." She said, walking over to stand by the coffee table. Some other werewolves followed her. Damon laughed.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go: you're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Jules walked over to Damon.

"This time, it'll be you." She whispered. She looked over at me, cocking her head and smiling.

"And I bet you'll talk if it was poor little Beth in pain, wouldn't you? Stevie." The guy holding the chains yanked on mine. I screamed again. Jules grinned at my pain.

"Where's the moonstone?" She asked, this time leaning over me.

"Get over it. You're not gonna get it." I spit out. She just shook her head at me.

"Really?" Stevie yanked on both chains at once. Damon groaned and I screamed again.

"You looking for this?" Everyone looked towards the stairs. Elijah stood there, leaning against the banister, holding up the moonstone for Jules to see it. Elijah walked over to the end table by the couch and put it down.

"Go ahead. Take it." Elijah offered. One of the werewolves raced towards it but Elijah shoved his hand into the wolves' chest, yanking out his heart. He fell onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves raced forward, but Elijah killed them without any effort. Jules saw all that and wolf-sped out of the house before she was killed. Elijah went over to Stevie, who dropped the chains and cowered on the ground, pulling his jacket over his head to try and hide. Elijah sighed and pulled him to his feet again.

"You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Where's the girl?" Elijah directed the last question at Damon and me.

"She left." I coughed. Elijah sighed again.

"Doesn't really matter…" He muttered. Elijah punched Stevie in the face and he went down for the count. Elijah hurried over to me. He pulled the chains off me and then broke the collar, tossing the two halves of it aside. I coughed again, holding my neck painfully. Elijah went over to Damon and pulled the chains off him.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life?" He asked. Damon didn't answer as he took the collar off himself. Elijah grabbed the moonstone and walked out of the house.

* * *

Damon was setting the chairs back in their original positions as I kneeled over Alaric, waiting for him to wake up. Damon was on the phone with Bonnie.

"So he planned to kill her all along?" Damon asked into the phone. I tuned in to hear what Bonnie was saying on the other end of the phone.

"_Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan._"

"Got it loud and clear." Damon hung up.

"Your boyfriend is probably going to call you soon, or storm in here like a hero to save his princess. He might earn points for the second one." Damon told me. I was about to respond when Alaric gasped, coming back to life. Damon walked over as Alaric sat up.

"Finally. You missed all the fun." Alaric looked at me for an explanation. My phone went off in my pocket. I saw it was Jeremy, as expected.

"Sorry. I have to talk to Jeremy." I stood up and hurried out of the room as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Jeremy…" I said into the phone as I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"_Beth! Are you okay? Bonnie said that Damon and you were captured by werewolves. Tell me you didn't get hurt!_" I sighed as I walked into my bedroom.

"I'm a little worse for wear, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern. Damon said you might have earned points if you'd come charging in here to save me." I looked around my bedroom. I wasn't sure if the werewolves had rummaged through my room for the moonstone or if was always this messy.

"_I would have if I actually knew what was going on._" I sat down on my bed, pushing aside an old outfit. Looking around again, I realized that my room was just this messy.

"Jeremy, what did I say about getting involved with werewolves? They'd have killed you before you could even blink." I reminded him.

"_I'm already involved with a vampire. Besides, I have the ring!_" He reminded me. I got up and walked over to my desk, sitting down on the chair instead.

"You'd have been lying dead on the floor while there werewolves tortured me."

"_You were tortured?_" I spun the chair around, keeping it moving with my foot on the edge of the desk.

"Yes. Ironically, I was the one in the collar, not the wolves."

"_Beth…_"

"What? The fact that my sense of humor is back is a good sign!"

"_You're right… I love you_."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! Please, please, please, review! I love hearing from all my readers! And I can take some constructive criticism for the record, so feel free to give me some. And any questions you have about the story, feel free to ask and I'll answer them if I can! Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Dinner Party

**A/N Sorry for the slow update. Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

I woke up when my bedroom door opened. I jerked into a sitting position, fangs bared. Jeremy held up his hands. I sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry. I'm on edge." I looked over at my clock as Jeremy came over to sit on my bed.

"It's eight in the morning. That's the crack of dawn for me on the weekends. What are you doing here?" I asked, lying back down against the pillows. He brushed aside a lock of hair that was in my face.

"Because I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I worry about the people I love. Especially when they get tortured by werewolves." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Hmm… I love you too, Jeremy. But I'm not getting up yet. So lie down, would you?" I asked, patting the bed beside me. He lied down. I snuggled up against him, enjoying the warmth and listening to the steady heartbeat underneath his t-shirt. I heard him laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"You just look…happy. You haven't looked this happy in a while." He said. I smiled. He smiled back. I kissed him, pushing myself closer to him. I pulled away to take a breath. I grinned at Jeremy.

"I love you."

"Love you more." He returned, kissing my forehead. I laughed as he continued kissing my face and neck. I snuggled against him.

"I just want to sleep off yesterday." I mumbled into his chest.

"Fine. I got up early too." He said. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and yanked on the blind cords so that they went down. Once the room was dark, I snuggled up against him again to try and sleep.

* * *

I woke up again when I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and found my face was still pressed against Jeremy's shoulder and he hadn't moved. I looked over. Damon was lying beside me, looking comfortable as he grinned at me. I jumped, sitting up and waking Jeremy up in the process.

"Seriously, Damon!?" I cried. Jeremy saw him and cussed under his breath. Damon smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to him so I was resting on his side.

"We have a dinner party tonight."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes. Elijah is a guest."

"Another plan to kill him?"

"Yes. This time I don't intend on getting stabbing in the neck with a pencil or captured by wolves. You have to stay here. He likes you; he won't suspect anything from his little play thing." Damon told me. Jeremy sat up.

"What? He likes her? Like _likes_ her?" He asked.

"Yes. But don't worry; he'll be dead and she'll be yours again. You're lucky you kids still have your clothes on. I was prepared to kill Jeremy when I walked in."

"Why did you just come in?" I hissed. I had thought we had a rule about just walking into each other's rooms. Apparently he didn't have any such rule.

"Because you're my little sister. I get to know all your little dirty secrets, even if little Gilbert happens to be one of them." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?"

"Get out of my room. Now." He sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"Fine, but you have to get ready for the party. Dress nice, little sister. Oh, and Jeremy?" Damon turned around again to look at him. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Break my baby sister's heart, I'll break you." With that said, Damon walked out of the room. Jeremy glared at the closed door. I looked over him at the clock. 1:00.

"It's one in the after noon. Crap. I have to get ready, you need to go home before that last teeny bit of sanity in Damon snaps." I told him.

"Why don't I stay here? Help you-."

"If that sentence ends with 'tonight', I will hit you. You're not getting involved. Seriously though, you should leave." I told him, climbing out of bed. He sighed and left as I went to my closet.

* * *

That night, I was in the library with Damon and Alaric. I sat in one of the chairs, playing with a loose thread of my black summer dress.

"This is a bad idea." Alaric said.

"There is no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon offered him a glass of scotch, but Alaric didn't take it.

"I don't like Jenna being in the same house as Elijah." He mumbled.

"Jenna will be fine. Like we said, Elijah likes me. I'll stick close to Jenna and he won't make a move on her, romantic or violent." I assured him.

"Besides, it's just a fact finding mission. Harmless." Damon assured him.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harms way?"

"Scouts honor!" Damon said. Then Damon's girlfriend walked into the room.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." She told Alaric. He nodded and walked out of the room. Damon put an arm around her shoulders and looked at me.

"You two have never met, have you? Well, Andie, meet Beth, Beth meet Andie." Damon told us. I stood up and we shook hands.

"Oh yeah, Damon's baby sister." She said.

"Younger." I corrected automatically. Damon could call me his 'baby' sister only because I could do nothing to stop him. No one else was allowed to call me any such thing involving 'baby'. She didn't seem to notice or care about my correction. She looked over at Damon, who had the dagger out and was examining it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Dessert." He responded with a smirk.

"Damon, I don't like this plan. I still want to know about what he compelled me to forget." I reminded him, walking over. He sighed.

"I know. But it's worth it. And what's one week that you were compelled to forget when you have an eternity with me!" He said, smiling widely.

"Now you know why I want that week."

"Andie. You're going to encourage the gentleman to take their dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." He said, turning back to her.

"I'm guessing you don't intend to include me with the girls?" He looked at me.

"No. We both know you've never been a real girl. And besides, you hate coffee but you can keep down the liquor like no other!"

* * *

I answered the door when Elijah knocked, at Damon's request of course. I smiled as nicely as I could as I motioned for him to come inside.

"Come on in." Damon walked up.

"Just one moment… Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah told him.

"No, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon said. Elijah looked at me, searching for the truth.

"Would I let him do anything in a house full of people I'd prefer not to piss off?" I asked. When he didn't look convinced, I went on.

"Don't worry, Elijah. I have my psychopathic brother on a tight leash tonight and my loyal one is out of town. You know girls, they just wanna have fun." I assured him.

"Hmm… Well that's good." He walked into the house and leaned in to whisper to Damon.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have made a deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, involved or not, including you dearest baby sister. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon said at the same time I muttered 'younger' under my breath. Elijah nodded to Damon as I shut the door behind them. He turned to me as Jenna and Andie wandered into the room.

"Elisabeth, you look lovely tonight." I kept up the human façade and smiled at him like he hadn't just threatened everyone in this house.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." I returned.

* * *

As we (we being Jenna, John who had invited himself as it seems, Elijah, Damon, Alaric and me) sat around the table at dinner, we all talked of human things. It was so normal it was almost annoying to me.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, Beth, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said as she poured some more wine.

"Really?" I asked, smiling over at Elijah.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." He explained.

"Because they were witches." Jenna added.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie argued.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon told Elijah.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so the witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by fire." Elijah finished.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna said with a nervous laugh.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John added.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked Elijah.

"You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah answered.

"Of course." Damon agreed with a knowing look.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." Damon added, standing up.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said. The rest of us got up. Andie smiled over at Damon and then looked around at everyone else.

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study. And by gentleman, I mean Beth too because she can hold her liquor better than any other!" Andie said.

"Thank you! That needed to be said about the sixteen year old!" I hissed at her.

"No worries, you're secret is safe with me." Elijah told me, putting a finger to his lips. I had a feeling that by 'secret' he meant more than the liquor holding. Jenna put John and Alaric to work on the dishes while Elijah, Damon and I went into the library instead.

"So let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this burial ground." Damon said once we were in the library.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" He asked. I sat down on the couch.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon handed Elijah and me both a glass of scotch.

"We're not that close." Elijah told him. He turned to the bookcase to see the amount of books we had.

"It quite a collection you have here." He mused. I saw Damon taking out the dagger.

"It's a funny thing about books… Before they existed, people actually had memories…" Elijah went on. Andie and Alaric burst into the room, making me jump and Damon shove the dagger back out of view.

"We forgot dessert!" Alaric said.

"Elijah." Andie held out her hand. Elijah took it, handing his glass over to Damon. They walked out of the room. Damon smacked Alaric angrily. Knowing Elijah could hear us, I mouthed 'why did you stop Damon?' at Alaric. He pointed meaningful at the dagger. Damon and I just looked at him, not understanding. He hurried over to the desk, wrote something down on a piece of paper and hand it over to us.

_The dagger will kill you if you use it._

Damon growled and crumpled up the paper angrily. They hurried out of the room and I followed. We went back into the dinning room.

"Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna said with a laugh.

"So I know this is a social thing, but I'd really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie told Elijah.

"I'd love to answer."

"Great!" I went into the kitchen to help Jenna with the dessert. She was just putting whipped cream on the strawberry short cakes.

"Hey, Beth. Mind giving me a hand? And I can't find your strawberries."

"Of course not. I think I know where the strawberries are…" I went to the fridge. I moved aside a few things and grabbed the plastic box of strawberries.

"So Elena told me that you're dating Jeremy…" She said, smiling at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. It's only been a couple weeks…" I mumbled, putting the strawberries on the counter and opened the box.

"Really? Because you guys seem pretty serious to me. Elena walked in on you making out and then Stefan did…. Does Damon know?" She asked.

"She told you all that? And yes, Damon knows."

"How did he react?"

"Better than I thought, actually. He's normally much more protective, but I think deep down he actually thinks of Jeremy as a good guy. Or else he would have done something by now."

"Hmm…" She said, smiling as I went to get a knife.

"What's the 'hmm' for?" I wondered, coming back and starting to cut the strawberries into small pieces.

"I just like thinking about how protective your brothers are of you. It's sweet. You've been living with them for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah. My mom died shortly after I was born and my dad died a couple years back. I mostly lived with Stefan and my uncle Zach, but now it's back to being with Damon and Stefan both."

"What happened to your uncle?"

"He never got along with Damon, something I'm pretty sure is left-over from my dad not getting along with him either. They argued a lot and finally Zach had had enough. He moved to San Diego; he had some old friends there he wanted to see anyway… He knew that Damon was here to take care of Stefan and me. Whether he's here or not, Damon's always been close enough to come running back if we needed him. Damon's a good enough guardian anyway. He's taken care of me since I was a little kid."

"Really?"

"Well, not like he does now with paying for basically everything and legally owning the house I live in, but yeah. He was an over protective big brother when we were little kids."

"That's sweet. What about Stefan?"

"He was more laid back, letting me make mistakes to learn from them and all that. But honestly, if someone messed with me, he was right with Damon on beating them up."

"I heard that girls with a close relationship to their father or brothers tend to have a more trusting, longer relationship with boys."

"Really? Huh. Well, I didn't have a close relationship with my dad, but I'm about as close as you can get with Damon and Stefan."

"Close or not, it must be weird to be the only girl in the house."

"Kind of, but you get used to it. Also, Elena's been here a lot during the day to hang out with Stefan, so I get to hang out with her too. And Caroline. We've agreed that we're best friends now."

"You and Caroline?"

"Yep."

"I guess I never figured you and Caroline would be best friends. She's a good girl and all, but not anything like you are." I shrugged.

"Opposites attract both in friends and in boyfriend-girlfriend's."

"True. Okay, the dessert is done. Can you help me carry out the plates?"

"Sure." We gathered up the plates and carried them out to the dinning room. I noticed at once that Elijah was gone. I looked at Damon.

"Elijah had a call from a friend. Apparently an emergency. He had to run." He explained. I could see right through the lie, but I said nothing.

"Oh, too bad. But here." Jenna said. She and I passed out the plates to everyone. Damon's phone rang.

"Excuse me." He walked out of the room. I tuned in to hear what he was saying.

"_The dagger will only keep Elijah 'dead' when it's still in him. Tell me you didn't remove it!_" Stefan said from the other side of the phone. Damon cussed and hung up.

"That was probably Stefan. I'm gonna make sure everything's okay." I hurried out of the room and over to Damon. He was just going down into the cellar so I followed him. It was empty.

"I'm guessing Elijah was here?"

"Yeah… We have to go to the Lake House. He's going to Elena and Stefan. Come on." He grabbed my arm and we went back into the dinning room.

"Sorry to break up the party, but out brother's car broke down. We need to head out and give him a jump. You guys are welcome to stay here." Before anyone could say anything else, we hurried out of the room and out of the house. We darted from the house up to the lake house. It took a minute or two, even with vampire speed, but we got there before Elijah could. Elena and Stefan turned around in the living room as we were stopped in the doorway.

"Elena, now would be a good time to invite us inside." I told her.

"Come on in." Damon and I hurried in. Damon handed Elena the dagger.

"No vampire can stab him, but you can." He told her. Stefan was watching out the window for Elijah's approach.

"He's here." Stefan warned.

"Come on." Damon and I hurried into a bedroom, closing the door behind us. We listened as Elena and Elijah 'negotiated' a new deal. Once we heard a yell from Elijah as she stabbed him, we hurried out to the porch. Stefan bit into his wrist and fed Elena his blood to heal her self inflicted stab wound as Damon and I leaned over Elijah's body. Damon looked around at all of us.

"Little tip: don't pull the dagger out."

* * *

Stefan and Damon carried Elijah down to the cellar while Elena and I walked behind them. Jenna, John and Alaric were gone, so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. Damon started searching through Elijah's pockets.

"What do we have here…?" He pulled out the moonstone.

"A little moonstone bar of soap… I'll hold onto this."

"So that's it? I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in, then he stay dead?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." I agreed.

"Okay then… goodnight." She started to walk away, but then turned back to Damon and Stefan.

"You know, you guys want me to fight, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." She said.

"That seems fair." Damon agreed.

"Okay…" Stefan mumbled, obviously not happy with this.

"Okay." She echoed. She walked out and I followed her, staying silent until we'd reached the front door. Then we looked at each other.

"I want you to fight too. I don't want you to just give yourself up to Klaus!" I told her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. You're important to me. You're important to Damon and Stefan. You're-."

"Jeremy's sister?"

"Not everything comes back to Jeremy." I muttered.

"It should and I know it does. You care more about Jeremy than you do for yourself and I love you for that. But you'll be here with Jeremy and you can help him."

"I can't be what you are to him. If you die-."

"I will save his life… I made my decision, Beth… No one is going to get hurt for me." She hugged me and then she left, leaving me in the empty room. I sighed and went up to my room. I was just lying down on my bed when a flash of memories came at me.

_A black haired man leaning over me. I gasped, looking around with new eyes. _

_"I'm a vampire?!" I asked. He nodded. _

_"Yes… I turned you. Are you okay?" _

_"Maybe… I'm not sure… Who are you?" _

_"My name is Elijah_."

I gasped at the memory before another one hit me.

_I was balancing on a fall tree, arms out to keep my balance. Elijah walked calmly beside me. _

_"Okay, so you're an Original?" I asked Elijah. _

_"Yes." _

_"Does that make me more powerful than other vampires?" _

_"I'm afraid not, though if vampires knew of you're connection to me, I doubt they'd be rushing to hurt you." He told me. _

_"Hmm… My brother's are vampires too. I should find them… But I want to know more about you. Why did you turn me?" _

_"Why wouldn't I?" I laughed. Then I jumped off the tree, knocking into Elijah as I grabbed his arm to keep my balance. _

_"Okay, so tell me, do you love me?" _

_"Like a sister." _

_"Or more…?" I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively and he laughed. I kissed him in the cheek, standing on my tiptoes to reach. _

_"Bet I'm faster you!" Without waiting for his response, I darted off and he chased after me. _

I held my head as it pounded with flashes of Elijah and me in 1864. One finally came intact, instead of just a sort of fuzzy picture.

_We were sitting on a couch in some house, alone. I was snuggled up against Elijah's side like a kitten with a giant dog._

_"Why do you have to go back to Klaus?" _

_"You know family loyalty better than anyone, Elisabeth… You know why." _

_"Elijah?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Thanks." _

_"For what?" _

_"Turning me and actually staying with me. Helping me. I would probably be out killing humans right now if it weren't for you." _

_"Hmm… Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" _

_"No…What's going to happen to me when you go back to Klaus?" _

_"You'll go back to your brothers… I cannot allow Klaus to know of you. He has a nasty habit of killing anyone he thinks his family is loyal to if it is not himself... Beth, I'm sorry." _

_"For what?" _

_"This." He leaned in to stare me in the eye, compelling me. _

_"You will forget me. You will forget everything that happened this week, but you'll remember my teachings about how to keep yourself from becoming a monster. You'll just believe that Damon helped you instead of me but you will not say a word to him about your first week as a vampire... You will go back to your brothers. You will forgive Stefan for killing you. You will be happy with them. You will be exactly the same when you were human. Nothing has changed, correct?" _

_"Correct." _

_"Good. Goodbye." He kissed my forehead and then left. _

I snapped out of the memory and wiped away some tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Loyalty and love for Elijah surged through me, just as powerful as my feelings for my brothers. I curled up on my bed and silently cried.

* * *

**A/N Dear Ddluzelle, I know I kind of made it out to seem the reason Elijah compelled her to be more involved with Klaus. But he did compel her to protect her from Klaus. Now you know what he meant. Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. **

**Dear All-Readers, please review! I love, love, love getting reviews and hope to get some more! I'll try to have the next chapter/episode up tomorrow.**


	16. The House Guest

**A/N Dear Tetragirl, there will be more Elijah/Beth scenes in future chapters, don't worry. Thanks for the review and I agreed: Elijah deserves someone better than Katherine! Dear Ddluzelle, yeah, she's part of Elijah's bloodline, not Klaus's like her brothers, Caroline and Tyler. I'm really glad you liked the twist! **

**Here's the next chapter/episode, I really hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I got dressed in a black leather jacket, dark jeans, a blue tank top and leather boots and then hurried downstairs. Damon had Elena by the throat against a wall. I ran over.

"Damon! What are you doing?!" He ignored me.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb, right?! Beth, help, please!" She pleaded. I grabbed Damon's arm, shoving him away. Stefan hurried up.

"What the heck is going on here?" He demanded.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena demanded. Stefan ran up to his bedroom with Damon and me following. He grabbed Katherine and shoved her against the wall.

"How could you do this to me?!" He demanded.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" She gasped.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan told her. Elena walked into the room.

"Stop what? It's getting really easy to be you!"

"Katherine." I muttered. Stefan released Elena.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked, moving into the crook of Stefan's arm.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion for her and me." I explained.

"What did he compel you to do?" She asked out of interest. I ignored the question.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original. They have all sort of special skills…" Katherine said, smirking.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here!" Elena pleaded with Stefan.

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine said.

"Sure we do. I also have a unicorn out back named Stabby." I snapped sarcastically. Katherine rolled her eyes at me and looked at Stefan, Elena and Damon.

"We all want the same thing…. Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off!" She told us.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it!" Elena told her.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?" She asked, running her hand over Stefan's desk.

"If you know something, say it or get out!" Damon told her.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch… Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite?"

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the school, not in the mood with all the crowded hallways and stupid teenagers. I went to Jeremy's locker and was relieved to see him there. He smiled at me as he shut his locker.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked, his smile fading as he saw the look on my face.

"Don't come by the house. Katherine's free from the tomb. When we daggered Elijah, the compulsion was broken. For her and for me."

"So you remember everything?"

"I remember a few things, but the rest are kind of fuzzy…" I muttered. He kissed the top of my head and I hugged him around the waist.

"Katherine put me in a bad mood."

"In my experience, she puts everyone in a bad mood." He said. I nodded in agreement. The bell rang and we reluctantly departed for class.

* * *

After school I went back to the house. Katherine and Damon were in the library. I reluctantly joined them. Damon looked up at me.

"Look through this journal. We're trying to find an ancient witch burial ground." He handed me a leather bound journal. I sighed and took it. I flopped down next to him on the arm of his chair.

"There's plenty of room here, little Salvatore." Katherine said, motioning towards the couch she was sitting on. I looked up at her.

"No thanks, _little Pierce_." I mocked her. She shot me a look and went back to her reading. I flipped to the first page of the journal.

"I'm bored." Katherine complained.

"Go jump off a cliff." I suggested.

"You're a brat."

"I could call you worse." I returned.

"You're sick and twisted."

"Look who's talking."

"Go stake yourself, Elisabeth!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Go cut off all your limbs with a rusty saw and bleed to death, _Katherine_." I told her, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Go slam you hand in a door."

"Go slam your tongue in one. Might shut you up." I suggested.

"Girls!" Damon protested, looking up from his journal. I tossed the journal I was holding back at him.

"I can't stay in the same room as her. I'm going to check on Elijah. Have fun with _her_." I said. I got up and walked out of the library. I headed down to the cellar and opened the door into the cell. There was a flame thrower lying by his body, obviously one of Damon's attempts to really kill him. I grimaced. Original vampire or not, I still felt that sisterly protective love for him that I'd had since my memories started coming back. I felt someone watching me and spun around.

"Damon?" I asked, heading towards the stairs. No one was in the cellar. I sighed and went back to the cell. The dagger was sliding out of Elijah. I jumped onto his chest, holding it back down. There was a sharp tug and I had to put my whole weight on the dagger to hold it in there. Then nothing happened. I wearily released the dagger and it didn't move. I looked around the room again. The wooden chair in the corner was broken with a snapping sound.

"Damon!" I yelled. The chair leg went into my stomach, barely missing my heart. Damon ran down into the basement. He grabbed the stake and yanked it out.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Damon!" He looked over at Elijah's body as the dagger began to move upward again. He grabbed me, pulling me to my feet again. He grabbed the flame thrower and sprayed the room with fire. Stefan and Katherine ran down into the cellar and over to us, Stefan bumping into me when he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Some kind of crazy psyhic witch attack!" I told him, holding my stomach painfully as it healed.

"Get over there and do something about it!" Damon told him. I guess that 'there' was Luka and Jonas's apartment. Never met them, but I'd been kept in the loop. Damon turned off the flamethrower. We waited, but the dagger didn't move anymore. Katherine sighed with relief.

"I'll watch him; make sure it doesn't happen again." I promised. Damon gave me a doubtful look.

"I'm fine." I assured him. He and Katherine left. I went over to Elijah and slumped down between his body and the wall. I leaned my head back. More flashes of memory came to me.

_I was over a human's body, drinking her blood. I craved more and I continued drinking. Elijah pulled me off her before I could kill her. He compelled her to forget and sent her on her way. He looked over at me as I wiped off some of the blood from around my mouth. _

_"I'm a killer." I sobbed. _

_"You've never killed anyone." He reminded me. _

_"Yet!" I yelled. He took my face in his hands, making me look up at him. _

_"I'm helping you. I won't let you become something you're not." He promised. I nodded, finding the truth in his words._

I jerked out of the memory, almost falling over. I wondered if I'd fallen asleep; I'd been so deep in that memory. I put my head in my hands for a minute and then looked up at Elijah again. I leaned over him, fingering the dagger.

"Thanks for everything, Elijah…"

* * *

Stefan came into the cellar about an hour later. He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest, looking at me.

"So Luka and Jonas are both dead."

"So now more witch attacks?" I asked.

"Hopefully not. You okay? You've been in here all night with a body. That normally causes concern about a girl's mental health." He said.

"Ha, ha. Well, I'm fine. I was just watching his body, not like I'm the physco that put him here or anything." I told him.

"Hmm… Beth? What did you remember when the compulsion was broken?" He asked.

"Stuff." I answered shortly.

"Stuff?" He echoed.

"Stuff." I agreed.

"Care to expand?" He asked.

"Um… Honestly? I'm pretty sure I'm the vampire I am today because of him… He taught me how to keep my humanity… Not become a monster." I told him. He came and sat down beside me.

"You know, Damon's turned off his humanity, gosh knows I have, but you haven't…"

"Yeah." I agreed, thinking about it.

"Nothing else is going to happen around here tonight. Why don't you get to bed?" He suggested. I sighed and stood up. I stretched tiredly.

"Good idea." I went to bed and thought about my first week as a vampire…

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think! I love getting reviews! And the next episode will be up either today or tomorrow, I promise. **


	17. Know Thy Enemy

**A/N Here's the episode 'Know Thy Enemy'! We're getting close to the season finale! I hope you guys like this episode. **

* * *

"Isobel just showed up on Elena's doorstep?" I asked as Stefan, Damon and I walked down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan had woken me up earlier than I'd planned to tell me about this, so I was still in my pajamas.

"What is she doing here?" Damon added.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." Stefan answered. Katherine walked over to us.

"I'm gone." I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs to avoid Katherine. I went into my bedroom and dialed Jeremy's number on my cell phone as I looked through my clothes for something to wear.

"Hey, you busy?" I asked when he answered.

"_Nah, just got up and found out about Isobel. Same old same old… What's wrong?_"

"Nothing big besides Katherine living in my house and Isobel being back. Which reminds me, I'll be avoiding your house in an effort to stay away from Isobel. I'm too high strung to be pissed off by a vampire I'm not related to today." I said. I grabbed some clothes and went over to my bed.

"_Damon, Bonnie and I are going to Luka's apartment today. Bonnie wants to grab the grimoires. Are you coming too?_"

"Sure, why not? I might as well keep you boys in line." I put the phone down on my bed and hit the speaker-phone button so that I could free my hands and get dressed.

"_Okay, so you don't want to come over to my house because of Isobel and you've forbidden me from coming to yours because of Katherine. What are we going to do to see each other_?"

"We'll see each today and at school. Tell you what, some day we will go on a date. A real one that hopefully won't end with violence."

"_Some day?_"

"Some day." I promised. I had finished getting dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and leather boots so I picked up my phone again.

"_Hmm… Good enough for now. Love you_."

"Love you too, Jeremy."

* * *

Damon pushed open the door to Luka's apartment. I wriggled my foot in the doorway and then leaned in. I nodded to myself and Damon smirked.

"Yep. Everyone's dead." He said. We walked in with Bonnie and Jeremy following us.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie said, going over to the bookcase filled with old leather bound books. Damon looked at the burned corpse that had used to be Luka lying on the floor.

"You know, we could get another match and cremate him." Damon suggested jokingly.

"Don't be disrespectful, not to him." Bonnie told him.

"Fine. I'll bury him." Damon mumbled.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie explained.

"I didn't know you and Jonas were so close." I said.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll have to put that on our To-Do list today. Harness ancient dead witch power." Damon said from behind us. Jeremy looked at me.

"How can you have possibly have dealt with him for these many years?" He asked quietly, though there was no way Damon _didn't_ hear him.

"Lots of patience and the occasional locking him in the cellar." I replied.

"Do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked, turning around to face Damon.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He asked. Jeremy grabbed a grimoire and started flipping through it.

"Are we gonna have to read all these until we find the right spell?" He asked.

"Not exactly…" Bonnie murmured. She stared at the shelf, closed her eyes and raised her hand. All the books fell forward onto the floor, making Jeremy and me jump back. One of them fell open on a certain page. Bonnie scooped it up.

"It's this one." She said. Damon nodded approvingly.

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go."

* * *

After a few trips to the car, we got all the grimoires into the trunk. Damon drove us a little way and then we had to walk the rest of the way to the abandoned old house.

"Is this the spot where Emily Bennett was killed too?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. The Founders thought it was poetic to burn her where the other witches were burned." Damon explained.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew-." He started.

"What a spineless, nasty, evil, demented little rat she was?" I finished. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked. Damon nodded as we walked inside. Then Damon stopped dead, tense and unmoving.

"Damon?" I asked.

"I can't move…Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything!" Bonnie protested. Suddenly his skin burned from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. My hand caught fire too and I jumped out of the sunlight, darting into a dark corner.

"Our rings aren't working!" Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly Damon could move again and he didn't burn in the sunlight. I wearily walked back over to them, though I avoided the sunlight, unsure if the dead witches would decide to let me burn.

"The witches don't like you being here, Damon." Bonnie informed him.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said, nodding.

"They say you're okay as long as you don't mess with anything. Apparently Emily liked you better than Damon." Bonnie told me, smiling slightly.

"Doesn't everyone like me better than Damon?" I asked with a small laugh that made Jeremy laugh too. Damon shot me a half hearted death look.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Damon mumbled before heading out. Bonnie took the grimoire from Jeremy, flipping through the pages.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked.

"I've seen witches over use their powers before. Never ended well."

"I'm fine." She assured me. Voices started whispering around us. I moved closer to Jeremy, grabbing his hand. Vampires, werewolves and Originals I could handle with the stupid bravery of Damon. Being in a house haunted by dead witches… Well, I had to draw a line somewhere, right?

"What is that?" Jeremy demanded.

"Spirits of the witches who died here… I can feel them." Bonnie replied.

"What are they saying?" I asked, trying to make out words in the whispering but getting nothing.

"I can't tell." Bonnie admitted. She headed for the stairs to the basement.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy called after her. We hurried to follow her. She stopped in the middle of the basement and nodded.

"Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." She ordered, setting down her bag and pulling out several candles. Jeremy and I each grabbed some and set them up around the room for her. Once the candles were set up, Jeremy and I backed away. All the candles lit up, the bright flames lighting up the dark basement.

"They're ready." Bonnie said. She closed her eyes, concentrating. The voices got louder until they were almost yelling, though it was too jumbled for me to make anything out.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that's getting seriously scared right now!" I hissed at Jeremy, grabbing his hand again. He was silent. Suddenly Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy and I both moved towards her but were thrown against the wall. We landed hard on the floor and couldn't get up.

"I really don't like these witches!" I spat. Suddenly all the voices stopped and Jeremy and I could get up. We stood up and hurried over to Bonnie. Jeremy hugged her as she cried.

"I did it." She finally gasped.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked. She nodded. Jeremy and I helped her to her feet. Jeremy and Bonnie went to the stairs where I gathered her bag and grimoire. Once we were outside, Damon called on my phone. I handed Bonnie's stuff to her and pulled the phone out of my pocket.

"What's going on? You totally ditched us too!"

"_You guys can drive yourself back. Besides, we have a bigger problem_."

"Which is?"

"_The moonstone is missing_."

"Katherine?"

"_Well I doubt it was Santa Claus_!"

"Okay, no need to get snappy."

"_Did the Bennett Witch get her powers bumped up by the dead witches yet?_" I looked over at Bonnie. She had her hands up. Thunder rumbled above us and a fast wind blew leaves into the air. Bonnie smiled and put her hands down. Everything went calm again.

"Um… Yeah, I think she did."

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy drove back to the Gilbert hours while I darted back to the Salvatore house. Damon and Stefan were in the library. I joined them.

"She's locked and loaded?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"She's got some power." I agreed, flopping down on the couch.

"At least something went right today... Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones that know." Stefan said, sitting down beside me. Damon smirked.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon!"


	18. The Last Dance

**A/N Hope you guys like this episode! **

* * *

Stefan, Damon and I stood on the porch, waiting for the lawyer inside to finish with Elena. Once she was the sole owner of the Salvatore house, she alone could invite vampires into the house. It was her personal safe house.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon was asking Stefan.

"She said she could channel enough witch's powers to kill him. Elijah thought it would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan said.

"We just need to do one thing: actually find Klaus." I reminded them.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" I asked after an after thought.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan explained.

"Do you think he killed Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Probably." Stefan said with a nod.

"No, hopefully." I corrected. Damon smiled. The door opened and the lawyer walked out, followed by Elena. Once he'd driven off, Elena went back inside, heading for the living room, where Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting. Damon, Stefan and I waited expectantly. She froze and turned around.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot." She gasped. She smiled at Stefan.

"Stefan? Would you like to come inside my house?" She asked, giggling.

"I would love to. Thank you." He walked into the house.

"Elena…" Jeremy said from the living room. She laughed at me.

"Come on in, Beth." She purposely left Damon outside as I walked over to Jeremy. He smiled at me, enjoying the fact that Damon was trapped outside.

"What are we? Twelve?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of the house?" She asked.

"No." I almost laughed at his lack of hesitation.

"Seriously, Damon, my way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes, Elena. Sure." He finally agreed.

"Then please come in." He came in and looked at Stefan, who was smirking.

"Shut up." Bonnie handed Elena her jacket and they headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"School."

"We didn't create a safe house that you completely control so you could leave it right away!" I protested, beating Stefan to it. She sighed.

"I really appreciate this, but the safest place I can be is by Bonnie's side, the way I see it. I'll sleep better now, but I want to go to school." She said. She looked over at Jeremy and me.

"Are you guys coming? Jeremy, that wasn't a question. You're coming." Jeremy sighed and went to the door. I folded my arms across my chest, torn.

"Fine. I'll go." I grabbed my jacket from the nearby table.

"Fine, me too." Stefan gave in.

* * *

At school, I took my lunch break outside, perched on the edge of one of the picnic tables as I flipped through one of my school books. Jeremy joined me, sitting down beside me.

"We're going to the decade dance."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Elena's going. We're supposed to protect her, remember?"

"Fine. What decade is it this time?"

"Sixties." He told me.

"Ugh. I hated the sixties."

"Why?" He asked, laughing.

"Have you seen the clothes from the sixties? The patterns made me look fat and slutty."

"You're not fat." He assured me.

"I love the ignorance of the 'slutty' part."

"You're not slutty."

"Too little too late." I told him, shoving his arm playfully.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh.

"I'll go, but I'm wearing what _I _want to wear."

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and I met in the living room of the boarding house again after school. Elena and Bonnie were freaked about Klaus apparently compelling a girl to ask Elena if she was going to the dance.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like!" Stefan reminded him.

"Well, something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply!" I shot back.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school!" Stefan reminded both of us. He looked over at Elena and Bonnie.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" He asked. There was a knock on the door and Alaric walked into the room.

"There you are!" Damon said, relieved.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered.

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon added.

"Okay, we find them and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena demanded.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie explained.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric reminded us. Damon nodded in agreement.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-." He darted towards Bonnie. She threw him against the wall with her magic without blinking.

"Well, I'm impressed." Stefan and I admitted in unison.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena, I know I can!"

* * *

I arrived at the dance wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, knee high black combat boots and a leather jacket. Jeremy walked up to me.

"Have enough black?" He asked sarcastically, smiling at me.

"You can never have too much black." I returned. He slung an arm around my shoulders. Elena and Stefan walked over to us, Elena wearing her sixties garb.

"Hey, guys. Are you going to dance?" She asked. I looked at Jeremy. He was shaking his head.

"I'll grab Damon, should the need to dance to sixties music hit me." I assured her. She gave Jeremy a look that was somewhere between 'I'm disappointed in you' and 'you'd better do it' before grabbing Stefan's hand and hurrying onto the dance floor. I put my head against the wall behind me, leaning against it as I searched the room for anyone suspicious. No one caught my eye. A girl walked onto the stage. I looked at her, wondering what she was going to do.

"Thanks for being here everyone. We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus." The girl said. Another song started playing. I gritted my teeth.

"Cheap shot…" I muttered under my breath. Damon walked over to us and I straightened up expectantly.

"It's a party people. Blend in. Let him come to us!" He reminded us. I grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." He protested, struggling weakly.

"Too bad." I told him. Once we were on the dance floor, I stopped and turned back to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed and put his hands on my waist.

"I want you close." I whispered for an explanation.

"You don't have to protect me." He argued.

"Don't I?"

"No!"

"Jeremy… You are one of the most important people in my life. You're right up there with my brothers, maybe even higher than them, okay? I'd do anything to protect you!" I told him. I looked around the dance floor. I was slightly surprised that Damon was dancing with Bonnie while he talked to her.

"Why are you being grumpy tonight?" I added.

"Bonnie's on a suicide mission, how's that for a reason?" I pulled away in surprise.

"What?" I demanded.

"If she channels all the magic she needs to kill Klaus, she'll die."

"What…? Who else knows?"

"Only me and now you… But I'm pretty sure that they know now." He nodded towards Elena, Stefan and Damon who were obviously arguing with Bonnie. Jeremy mumbled something that sounded a lot like a cuss word under his breath and pulled away. He walked out of the gym into the hallways. I hurried after him.

"Jeremy, what are you doing? With Klaus around we have to stick together!" I reminded him. He leaned up against some lockers.

"I'm fine. I have my ring."

"Yeah, because that's not easy to take off if someone really wanted to kill you." I said sarcastically. I sighed and went over to him, leaning against the lockers too.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry about Bonnie. But I'm trying to protect _you_. The clingy, stalker chick vibe is just an unwanted result of that." He half smiled. Before anything else was said, a dozen or so high school guys walked over to us. Jeremy looked over at them.

"What's going on with you guys?" He asked.

"You okay, Gilbert? You don't look so good."

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy." Jeremy told him. One of the guys looked over at me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow, a silent dare.

"You're that Salvatore girl, right?"

"Yeah, the one with the two older brothers in the next room who can beat the crap out of you." I told them with mock cheerfulness.

"He told us to kill you."

"He?" I asked, straightening up.

"Klaus." Everyone moved at once. Jeremy and three of the guys started fighting while the rest jumped on me. I easily threw them off me. Another one grabbed a crossbow from his backpack and shot me at me. Before I could move, Damon was in front of me, the arrow in his hand.

"Let me guess, idiots. Klaus says hi?" He asked. Stefan had broken up the fight between Jeremy and the three other guys, who'd regrouped and were waiting for another chance to attack. Damon ran over and grabbed the other guy with the crossbow by the neck.

"Don't kill him! He's been compelled!" Stefan yelled.

"So?" He asked.

"So the whole thing is a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. We got this." I told him. He sighed and shoved the guy aside. He and Stefan darted off. I grabbed one of the guys and slammed his head into a locker, knocking him out but not killing him. I ducked as another guy punched at me and did the same to him. A third and fourth guy shoved me into a classroom. I scrambled to my feet. I punched one of the guys, knocking him out cold. The last guy came at me and I flipped him onto the floor. His head hit it as hard as expected and he was out. I ran back into the hallway. Jeremy had successfully beaten the crap out of the other guys, though he had a bruise on his cheek and blood running out of his nose and a cut on his lip. I ran over and hugged him.

"We need to find Bonnie" He reminded me, returning the hug. I pulled away so he could see me nod. We hurried off down the hallway.

"Can't you use some vampire sense thing to track her?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, but I can call Damon." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He answered on the first ring.

"Damon. Where's B-."

"_Get to my car. Bring Jeremy_." He hung up. I grabbed Jeremy's arm and darted out to his car, pulling Jeremy along to save time. Damon looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Bonnie cast a spell. It makes it seem like she's dead. She's not; she'll wake up in a couple of hours. Jeremy, you're hiding out with her at the witch house to keep her safe. No one else knows about this until the time's right, okay? Klaus was in Alaric's body, we don't know what else he can do."

"Wait, hold up. He was in Alaric's body?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ole' Ric's got a body-mate." He muttered, the humor in his voice coming out more like sorrow. He was silent for a second before he said anything else.

"We need get to the witch house. Beth, go home with Stefan and Elena."

* * *

After Elena was convinced that Bonnie was actually alive, she came to my bedroom. I was just finishing slipping a t-shirt on and she mumbled an apology for just walking in like that. She was silent for a second, then came in and closed my door behind her.

"Beth… What would you say if I told you I wanted to un-dagger Elijah?" She asked, the question barely above a whisper so that Stefan and Damon couldn't hear her. I tapped my barefoot against my hard wood floor.

"I would say you're insane… And let's do it." She smiled slightly. We went down into the basement and into the cell. I kneeled down over Elijah's body and yanked the dagger out.

"It might take a minute." I reminded her as we both sat down. She nodded.

"So we wait…"


	19. Klaus

**A/N Ddluzelle, I'm pretty sure I didn't put it in any chapter why Klaus wanted Beth dead so I'll explain it here: For one, Klaus knows that Elijah has a connection to her and all for revenge, classic-Klaus, right? Also, if she was out of the way, that's his biggest threat (besides Bonnie of course) out of the way. Because she knows Elijah, Elijah would inform her of any weaknesses Klaus has and because she knows Elijah, she's all for killing him because of the centuries of pain he caused Elijah. Hopefully that explained it. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Elijah gasped, waking up. Elena ran over to him.

"Elijah?!"

"Katerina!" He gasped.

"Elijah, its Elena. And me… Wake-y wake-y." I told him, going over. He closed his eyes again. I reached towards him but suddenly he started spazzing.

"I can't… I can't breathe... What's happening to me?!" He coughed, getting to his feet and darting to the door. He leaning against the door frame.

"He wasn't invited in since you own the house!" I reminded Elena. She gasped, not sure what to do. Elijah darted off. I darted after him and I heard Elena following at a human speed. Elijah was on the front porch, finally able to breathe. I hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, breathless. He tried to get back in the house but couldn't enter.

"What happened?" I thought he was asking me before Elena came into view. He stared hard at her, obviously waiting for her to answer.

"Shh!" She said quickly. She tapped her ear and then pointed upstairs, signaling that Damon and Stefan might hear. He nodded.

"I can tell you but not here. Can I trust you?" She whispered.

"Can I trust _you_?" He whispered back. I pulled the dagger out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him. I mouthed 'you can trust _me_' at him. He nodded.

* * *

A little while later, Elena stopped her car. Elijah was in the passenger seat, drinking from a blood bag. I leaned forward from where I was in the backseat.

"You look better. Not as, you know… dead-ish." I commented. Elijah gave one nod.

"Where did you get the dagger?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena told him.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering my help. And in return, I want yours."

"Give me a reason to trust you."

"The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Her phone rang and she answered it after seeing it was Stefan. As if on queue, my phone rang too. I picked it up, seeing it was Jeremy.

"_Stefan and Damon said you were missing! What happened? Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm with Elijah, who's gonna go against an Original to hurt me?"

"_Maybe… I dunno know, the ORIGINAL HIMSELF!_"

"Elijah won't hurt me!" I protested, realizing after I said it how much I sounded like a little kid saying how my daddy's better than his daddy or something. Elijah gave me an amused look.

"_Beth_-."

"Do you trust me?"

"_More than I should_."

"Good. I love you, but I have to do this. Besides I trust Elijah more than I trust John."

"_Was that just a 'my uncle's better than you're uncle' thing?_"

"Yes. Now I love you, but bye." I hung up before he could protest. Elena was just hanging up on Stefan. Elijah held out his hands expectantly. Elena handed him her phone. He looked at me.

"This is so unfair!" I complained. I slapped my phone down in his hand, hopefully hard enough to hurt a little. He nodded and tucked them into his pocket.

"He's here." I told Elijah.

"Klaus?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena explained.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks…"

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one that knows him!" Elena reminded him. He nodded.

"Yes, I do…"

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Elijah knocked on the door. Mrs. Lockwood opened it.

"Elijah, Elena, Beth! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-." Elijah compelled her.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." She smiled.

"Of course, anything you need."

"Thank you." We walked into the house.

"Well, first thing's first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah went on.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Mrs. Lockwood suggested.

"Wonderful." She went upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on Vervain?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before your friends killed me. Twice."

"Don't suppose 'sorry' would cut it?" I asked.

"For you… possibly. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." He went upstairs. Elena and I went into the living room and sat down. True to his word, it wasn't more than a minute later than Elijah came back wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits and sat down on the couch. Elena leaned forward from the loveseat while I looked over at him from the other side of the couch.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked.

"Nope." I told him, making a popping sound on the 'p' part. Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." She told him.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from the compulsion when I was daggered… As would you." Elijah looked at me with curiosity.

"Klaus took the little rat. We're hoping she's dead." I told him, ignoring his curiosity about my remembrance of our time together.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did…" Elijah explained.

"I don't understand. You say you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena said, confused. He sighed.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay… There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus…" Elijah said, sighing.

"Klaus is Elijah's baby brother." I informed Elena, smirking when I saw her expression. Her eyes widened as she stared at Elijah and then at me.

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." Elijah agreed. Then he looked at me, the same curiosity as before returning. I mouthed 'I remember' at him while Elena processed all of this. He smiled slightly and then returned to his blank expression as he looked back at Elena.

"I… I believe Beth… I heard it… I'm still processing that." Elena said. Elijah smiled slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is 'o.m.g'…" Elijah told her. I laughed at that.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explained. Elena frowned.

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad… dead. Come." He said. He stood up and walked out of the house. Elena and I followed him. We walked outside and he was silent for a while.

"So, as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure to burn." He explained.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena mused.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance." He said.

"So the sun can't kill an Original… Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" She asked.

"Right… The curse of the Sun and the Moon… It's all so… Biblical sounding isn't it?" He smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Klaus made all the records about the Sun and the Moon curse." He explained.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Roman scrolls; African tribal sketches… any other culture we felt like planting it in." Elijah explained.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The Curse of the Sun and Moon is fake. It doesn't exist. Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse…" Elena started.

"There's a curse, just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse planted on Klaus… Klaus has been trying to break it for a thousand years and you're his only hope."

"What's this curse?" Elena asked. I heard a buzzing sound. Elijah snatched Elena's phone out of his pocket.

"You phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please!" He said, handing it over. She took a step back and answered it.

"Stefan… What's wrong? No, no, no… Okay. I'll be right there." She hung up. Elijah and I both looked at her as she hurried back over.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her!"

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement."

"She's my family, Elijah! I have to. I'll be back! You have my word." She told him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me… until you live up to it."

"Thank you." She ran back towards her car. Elijah turned to me.

"We have to talk."

"About?" I asked, flopping down on a nearby log. He sat down beside me.

"You remember everything?"

"Yeah…" I said with a nod.

"Yet you said nothing."

"What was there to say…?"

"Perhaps you would be angry with me for compelling you to forget… You seemed to be quite vocal before and I hope that hasn't changed. It was endearing, I'll admit." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm still plenty 'vocal' for your information. I'm the most talkative Salvatore around! Well, maybe Damon has me beat when he's feeling sarcastic…" I said, standing up and stepping onto the log, balancing on it. He stood up too and took one of my hands to help me keep my balance.

"Elisabeth-."

"I just go by Beth now. Actually, I've always gone by Beth. Elisabeth is too long and formal for my taste." I explained. He nodded.

"Well, _Beth_, my apologies for your compulsion."

"Well, I got along just fine without that week, didn't I? I mean, I didn't even know I didn't have it until recently!" I reminded him.

"It appears you have." He agreed.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?" I hopped off the log and stared him in the eye, though he was a good head or two taller than me.

"Don't ever compel me again!" I told him. He smiled slightly.

"I didn't want to compel you the first time."

"Good." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I see you've found a lover in Jeremy Gilbert?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at the sudden change of subject, but nodded anyway.

"I assume he treats you well enough?"

"Of course."

"Good. I would hate for you to love someone who did not love you just as much." He said, sitting down on the log again. I turned and sat down again too.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, honestly confused.

"For caring." I answered simply. He nodded.

"So tell me about Klaus's curse." I added. He explained everything; Klaus being a hybrid and how he's worked for so many years to break the curse. He repeated it all when Elena returned. Then we went to the Salvatore boarding house. The second we walked inside I heard a crash. I growled and ran into the library with Elena and Elijah following. Stefan and Damon were fighting. I darted in between them.

"Knock it off!" I yelled. They backed away from each other, but kept glaring at each other. They looked at Elijah and Elena in the doorway.

"Now you've invited him in!?" Damon demanded.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena told him.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon asked. I was pretty sure he was honestly confused by the meaning of the word. Stefan sighed and walked forward.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan told him. Elijah nodded.

"I understand." Elena looked at Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." She told him.

"Is it true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is." Damon looked at Elena.

"And you're trusting him?"

"I am." He looked at me.

"You helped her?"

"Elijah can be trusted! If you don't believe Elena, then believe me, your baby sister!" I told him. He looked around at all of us for a second.

"You can all go to hell." He stormed out of the room. I stared after him, shocked.

"He's mad at me, not you." Stefan whispered into my ear. He looked at Elijah.

"He'll come around." He assured him. Elijah sighed.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

**A/N I hoped anyone who supports Elijah and Beth together liked that chapter. There will be plenty of scenes for both Elijah-and-Beth and Jeremy-and-Beth before the season's end. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. The Last Day

**A/N I hope you guys like this episode! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said. We were in the library. Stefan and Elena were standing beside the couch. Elijah stood beside it and I was sitting on the coffee table in between all of them.

"Elena said that the Sun and Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse on Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse had kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it… He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained. Damon came into the room.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We call kill him today. With Bonnie!" He protested.

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying!" Elena reminded him sternly.

"I'll write her a great eulogy!" Damon said.

"It's not an option!" She snapped.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." I said. He nodded.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound with the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit in?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death." While he talked, Elijah took a wooden box from one of a shelf. He pulled a jar out of it.

"And that's where you come in?" Elena asked.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystic properties of resuscitation." Elijah explained.

"So I'll be dead…" Elena began.

"And then you won't." Elijah finished with a nod.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon demanded. He looked over at Elena.

"You want to come back to life; what about John's ring?" He asked.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, they won't work." Elijah objected.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir! What if it doesn't work, Elijah?!" Damon asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead!" Elena said. Damon glared at all of us and then left. I got up and followed him. He was in the back yard, drinking a scotch. I went over to him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get!" He snapped.

"You're not helping, you know." I told him.

"Elijah is an Original vampire, Beth. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?!" He asked. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Once the compulsion wore off, he became your prince in shining armor while your lover boy is off with the Bennett witch in the witchy house!" He snapped. Before I could respond, there were shouts inside. We hurried back inside and into the front hallway. Jenna had a crossbow pointed at Alaric. Elena, Elijah and Stefan were there too, wearily watching him.

"It's me! I swear; Klaus let me go!"

"Prove it!" Damon challenged. Alaric looked at Jenna.

"Okay. First night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in when I was about to-."

"Okay, it's him!" Jenna interrupted, lowering the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

* * *

We gathered in the living room. Alaric and Jenna sat on the couch. I perched on the arm rest next to Alaric while Elena, Stefan and Elijah remained standing.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" I asked.

"No... It's like I blacked out and then woke up three days later. Katherine was there…" He mumbled, rubbing his temples. Stefan nodded.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some Vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan explained. Elena looked around.

"Where's Damon?"

"I saw him go upstairs, I think." Jenna said, motioning towards the stairs. Elena went after him. Alaric looked around at the rest of us.

"So what else did I do?" I thought for a second, wondering if I should tell him at all. No one else made a move to say anything either. Suddenly Stefan darted upstairs. I got up and followed him with Elijah close behind. I got into the room right as Damon shoved a stake through Stefan's abdomen.

"Stefan!" Elena cried. I darted forward and grabbed Damon, shoving him back. He shook me off. Elijah grabbed his arms and shoved him against a wall, easily holding him back. Once he stopped struggling, Elijah let him go.

"Get him out of here!" Elena cried, holding Stefan and she yanked the stake out of his stomach. Alaric and Elijah both grabbed Damon and shoved him out of the room. Alaric left Elijah to handle him and he looked at Jenna.

"Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get one!" He said. She hesitated but then ran out. I kneeled down beside Stefan. I looked at Elena.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

"Damon fed me vampire blood and then he and Stefan fought and then…" She was crying. Jenna returned with a blood bag. Elena took it, ripping open the top and handing it to Stefan. Jenna and Alaric left the room. I followed and went down to the library. Elijah and Damon were just finishing a conversation. I walked over to Damon and slapped him as hard I could. He went to the floor.

"Why?! Damon, why?! You just ruined everything!" I yelled. He got to his feet, staring down at me.

"I fixed everything! Now we know she'll come back!" He yelled back.

"She'll never forgive you!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do! You just don't want to show it!" I reminded him. I ignored the fact that Elijah was looking at us, obviously uncomfortable.

"And you don't care at all! As long as Jeremy's safe, you don't give a crap about any of this! Because that's how you always are! You pick a couple people you love and the rest are just screwed because they're not as important to you. You don't care about any of this because it doesn't involve you little boyfriend! As long as he's safe, you're good, right?" He yelled. I couldn't respond; the accusation felt like a stake through the heart. He stormed out of the room when I didn't say anything back. Elijah put his hand on my shoulder.

"Beth? Your brother may not know it but you do care about everyone. I know that and more importantly _you_ know that." He whispered. I shook his hand off as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He's right…. Elena's my friend… But she doesn't mean as much to me as Jeremy or my brothers…" I sobbed, the truth hurting just as much as the original accusation.

"Beth-." He started again. Alaric and Jenna walked into the room.

"What happened?" Alaric demanded, seeing me crying. I shook my head and then ran out of the room. I was a vampire; no one got to see me cry, not even Alaric. I hurried outside and into the forest. Once I got a good distance away from the house, I dropped to my knees, sobbing harder than I had in a while. In the last week, everything had been ruined. Elena was going to die and come back as vampire. Stefan and Damon hated each other more than ever. Damon… Damon hated me. I wanted to scream with that realization. I thought back to when Anna said that I was closer to Damon than to Stefan. It had only been a couple months ago when she said that, but it felt like a lifetime. I knew she was right. Stefan was my best friend, my partner in all things good while he was on the sanity wagon… But Damon was my protector, my guardian, keeping all things bad away from me if at all possible. I couldn't count the number of times that he'd fought a vampire or a werewolf to protect _me_. Now that was gone. I curled up against a tree, sobbing and shaking. It wasn't just what had happened in the last week. It was what had happened since the day that Katherine Pierce came to my house. All the bad things that ever happened hit me and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Elisabeth Salvatore…" I jumped to my feet, spinning around. A man with blonde/brown hair and an English accent was behind me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Klaus." I froze, unable to speak for a minute. When I did get the ability back, I had barely opened my mouth before he was right in front of me, an iron grip on my arm.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well, love, I was looking for a vampire. I was going to grab that sweet little blonde, Caroline I believe her name is. But then I thought, why not grab the Salvatore sister, whom my brother seems to care so much about? If I'm going to break the curse, I'm going to have fun doing it!" He said with a smile. I could tell that smile was a thin curtain to hide the insanity behind it. He reached up before I could move and snapped my neck.

* * *

I woke up chained to a wall. I looked around. Tyler was chained to another wall a few feet away.

"You alright?" Tyler asked. I could feel the threat of tears. I wished my hands were free for me to wipe them away if they did spill over.

"Yeah, I think so." I choked out a pitiful lie. I tried to break the chains, tugging on them until my wrists felt like they would break instead.

"I already tried that." He informed me.

"Klaus… That son of-." I started.

"Who the heck is Klaus?" He demanded, interrupting me before I could finish that sentence with a not-so-nice word of choice. I looked at him, realizing with a start that since he'd been gone, he'd missed everything. I realized another thing I as looked at him. I was the vampire in the ritual and he was the werewolf… We were both going to die tonight.

"Tyler… You shouldn't have come back…" I started crying. Tyler let me sob without saying a word about it. I sobbed for him. Ex boyfriend or not, I cared about him. I sobbed for Elena. She was going to have to go through heck. I sobbed for Jeremy. He had the most horrible luck with girlfriends, didn't he? I sobbed for Stefan and Damon. What where they going to do when I was dead? They'd probably kill each other without me to break up the fights. I sobbed for Caroline. She was going to lose Tyler, her kind of boyfriend, and me, her best friend. I sobbed for Elijah. After all he'd done to protect, I'd ruined it by being a baby and going to cry. I sobbed for myself. I was going to die. I hadn't thought much about how I would die. I guess I never thought I would. Now I wondered if it would hurt. What was the after-life like? Was there even an after-life? Then defiance surged through me.

"Klaus would have to either come down here himself or send someone else down! Then we can jump that person when they release us and we can run! He won't be able to do the sacrifice and he won't break the curse. It'll by us another month, at least." I told Tyler.

"No need for that." I jumped and looked over as Damon entered the room, following closely by Caroline. They hurried over to me and quickly broke the chains.

"And next time we get into a yelling argument, don't run off." Damon told me. He grabbed me, pulling me to my feet and into a hug. Caroline ran to free Tyler.

"It's getting dark soon! How fast can you get the heck away from here?" Damon asked, turning to Tyler. He stood up, leaning against the wall.

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up."

"I can help!" Caroline offered. We hurried up out of the tomb. Matt was there, unconscious with a rifle across his chest. I looked at Damon.

"He had wooden bullets. I hit him." He explained, smirking. Tyler growled and clutched at his chest. We all looked at him. He panted hard.

"It's starting." He said through clenched teeth. Damon cussed.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go!" He shot at Caroline. She grabbed Matt, who was coming around, and we hurried towards the Lockwood cellar.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon muttered. Damon's phone rang. Damon answered it as we kept walking.

"Bad time, little bro!" Damon said into the phone, obviously talking to Stefan. I ran back to Tyler, who was lagging behind, and put his arm around my shoulder to help him. Suddenly Tyler fell to the ground, pushing me away as he did. He landed on his hands. I heard his bones snapping in unnatural ways. I put a hand over my mouth to stop any terrified, worried scream I might let loose.

"I can't hold it off! Get out of here!" He ordered. I hesitated, wondering if we had time to get to the cellar. Tyler's eyes turned yellow, fangs not unlike vampires coming out. He jumped at me, but Damon intercepted him. Tyler landed on top of him, snapping at him.

"Damon!" I yelled. Caroline grabbed me before I could rush forward. Damon shoved him off. Tyler seemed to regain his humanity for a second.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't, use these." Damon handed Matt some wooden bullets.

"It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go!" Caroline and Matt ran off. I stayed with Damon. He grabbed my arm and we darted a good distance away.

"Go to that witch house! I need you safe and as much as I hate to admit it, if our world goes to crap, there's no one that loves you more than Jeremy does besides me, but I have to go do something. Get there and stay there."

"Damon, did you get bit?" I asked worriedly. He wasn't one to go all touchy-feely, even if our world was about to go to crap as he put it.

"No! I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my arms and looking me over.

"Yeah."

"Good. Go." I darted off, heading for the witch house.

* * *

**A/N I'll update either today or tomorrow with the next episode! **


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**A/N The last episode before the season finale! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I ran into the witch house, skidding to a stop in the first room to get my bearings. I prayed the witches didn't decide to screw with me right now because I was not in the mood. I ran toward the basement. As I ran for the door to the basement not so silently, Jeremy yanked open the door and stepped out.

"Beth!" He gasped in relief. I ran into his arms, relishing the warmth and the safety I felt where I was in them. He ran one hand down my hair, smoothing it down.

"Elijah said you were captured by Klaus for the ritual." He whispered. I could hear the emotion in his voice, though I couldn't see his face when I had my own face buried in his chest.

"Damon freed me." I choked out the reply. Then I pulled my head up and kissed him. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him. He pushed me against the wall, his hands going up to the hem of my shirt like he was going to pull it off.

"Hate to interrupt, but…." I let out a small scream, not expecting Elijah. He smirked at me. I pulled away from Jeremy, embarrassed. Then I ran to Elijah, hugging him. I was so relieved to be alive that I was willing to hug anyone. Except Klaus. I wanted him dead so badly. Stefan and Alaric walked in. I jumped away from Elijah and into Stefan's arms instead. I pulled away when he didn't return the hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at Stefan and Alaric's faces, cold, hard… terror just beneath the surface that they were trying to hide. Alaric looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I need to talk to you alone for a second." They left the room. Elijah went back outside to give Stefan and me some privacy. I looked at Stefan, waiting for an explanation. He closed his eyes, a sign that he wanted to give up so bad.

"Stefan…?" I whispered. I couldn't imagine anything that would make Alaric and Stefan _this_ upset. It made my heart thump, my head hurt and I felt like I could throw up and I didn't even _know_ what was so bad.

"Klaus took Jenna to make her into the vampire sacrifice after Damon freed you…" He told me, opening his eyes again to see my reaction. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Terror gripped me like a cold hand around my throat. I slumped down against the wall, letting the tears flow. I wasn't even sure how I had any more tears left in me right now. Stefan kneeled down in front of me, but said nothing. There really was nothing that he could say. Jeremy came back into the room, his expression blank. I pushed myself to my feet and I ran to him. He gathered me in his arms again.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry! If I was there, he wouldn't have grabbed Jenna! I'm so sorry!" I told him, knowing it wasn't a lot of comfort. Which would he rather live without? His aunt and legal guardian or his girlfriend? Either one would crush him. Stefan punched the wall. We looked over at him.

"It doesn't matter. Jenna's not going to die. We're going to offer another vampire. One he'll want more… Me." I wanted to protest. But what gave me the right? To tell Jeremy 'oh sorry, your aunt is just going to have to die because I don't want my brother to'? I could tell by Stefan's face he wouldn't take no for an answer either. Then I thought of a different plan. I pulled away from Jeremy.

"I'll go. He wanted me originally. He'll take me instead." I told him. I would go back there. I would fix all of this. He would kill me. It would be quick, though I couldn't hope for painless. Jeremy grabbed my arm, spinning me around with surprising strength.

"Beth, no!" He protested. But I could see how reluctant he was to even say the words. It wasn't a fair choice for him to have to choice between Jenna and me. Stefan grabbed my other arm, making me look at him.

"He's right. You are not going to die. I'll fix this myself. Then you'll help Elena. You'll stay with Jeremy… Promise me?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan-." I started, my voice coming out a couple octaves higher than normal. I felt like I was going to collapse again. In all honestly, that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to pass out. I wanted to wake up when I was older, smarter… When all this was over and everything was okay again…

"Promise me." He repeated, firmly this time. I simply nodded, unable to form the words. He took it as my promise and walked out of the room. I tore my arm out of Jeremy's hand and ran after him, catching up to him outside. Elijah was there, talking to him.

"Bonnie did a locator spell while you were speaking with Elisabeth. They're at Steven's Quarry." Elijah informed him. Stefan nodded.

"I'll head over there first to… you know and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan told him. Elijah nodded in silent agreement.

"Just has the moon has hit its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know she's alive." Elijah agreed. Stefan nodded again and started to walk away.

"You're very honorable, Stefan." Elijah called after him. Stefan stopped walking, looked back at him and then walked back over to him.

"Are you? Because this whole plan relies on your honor!" Stefan reminded him.

"I won't fail you." Elijah assured him.

"Klaus is your brother... I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to do it." Stefan told him.

"Well, Klaus is not my only brother. I had siblings, parents… I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where they bodies could never be found." Elijah explained.

"You want revenge." Stefan said.

"Sometimes there is honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." Elijah assured him again.

"Please. End this." Stefan told him. He started to walk away, but I caught his arm. I hugged him tightly, remembering this was probably the last time I would get to. I pulled away after a minute.

"Now go be a completely honorable idiot!" I told him. He nodded and darted off. I hurried back into the house as I started to cry again. I found Bonnie, Jeremy, John Gilbert and Damon in the basement. I joined them, grabbing Jeremy's hand and leaning against him.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie informed us, holding up the book.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life with her child." John explained.

"Skip to the save Elena part." Damon snapped impatiently.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John explained.

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy added.

"But not if her soul remains intact." John finished.

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith into some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon asked skeptically. John walked forward until he was staring Damon in the eye.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. You can call that God or some mystical energy, whatever you want… But yes, I'm putting my faith in it!" John told him. John glared at him for a minute longer and then sat down in one of the chairs. Bonnie put her hands on either side of his head and started chanting a spell. Damon snapped his fingers after a minute.

"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill!" He said impatiently. I kicked him hard in the leg, not moving from my place as Jeremy's side.

"You're the reason we have to do a spell to keep Elena from becoming a vampire in the first place!" I hissed. He shot me a look but said nothing. Bonnie stepped away from John.

"It's done."

"That's it? Let's go!" Damon said. He headed for the stairs. I gave Jeremy's hand a hopefully reassuring squeeze before pulling away.

"I'll be back soon." I promised.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming with you! I need to be there and make sure everyone's okay!" He protested, grabbing my arm.

"And who's going to make sure you're okay?" I demanded.

"I've got my own ring. I'm not taking no for an answer, Beth!" He protested. From behind him, Bonnie gave me a nod. I knew she had something planned to keep him here. I kissed Jeremy, giving myself a moment to remember, should Klaus kill me. I pulled away and he smiled. Bonnie walked past and lightly touched his arm. Jeremy looked at her, confused. Then he fell toward the floor, unconscious. John caught him before he hit the floor and dragged him up and onto a chair.

"Just go. I'll stay with him." He said. Bonnie hurried upstairs. I followed, but stopped when John called my name. I turned back towards him.

"I hate to say this to your face, but… Vampire or not, you're one of the best people I've met. And you're the best person for Jeremy. Now go kick Klaus's butt." John told me. I smiled, nodded and hurried upstairs.

"It's time." Elijah announced as we met him at the door. Alaric nodded.

"All right, I've got the weapons in the car." He assured us. Bonnie and Damon left the house.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we'll need." Elijah told him. We walked out. Alaric tried to follow, but couldn't get through the doorway.

"Bonnie what is this?!" He demanded. She turned towards him.

"I can't put anyone else at risk." She said simply. He yelled protests from inside the house as the four of us headed towards the Quarry.

"Elisabeth, you have to kill the witch. Damon, you'll get Elena. Bonnie and I will kill Klaus." Elijah explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. I held out my hand to Bonnie.

"Let's go." She took it and we vamp sped to the Quarry. When we got there, I only had a second to see the scene. Stefan was on the ground, a stake in his back but alive. Jenna's body was on the stone steps in front of the witch alongside Jules and Elena. I tried not to think about that. I had a job to do. Bonnie threw Klaus back against a rock. I vamp sped to the witch, snapping her neck. For once, I didn't have remorse about killing someone. She works for Klaus, she dies. I ran over to Stefan, throwing myself down beside him as flames shot up from the ground via Bonnie. I yanked the stake out of his back. Damon walked over to us, holding a limp Elena in his arms.

"Get her out of here!" Stefan told Damon as he climbed to his feet. I got up too, holding onto his arm.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Damon left. Bonnie stopped chanting her spell. Elijah went up to Klaus and punched his hand into his chest.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus yelled.

"What?" Elijah demanded.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them!" Klaus yelled.

"Elijah, don't!" I yelled at him, seeing the consideration on his face. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Before Bonnie, Stefan or I could get to him, he darted off with Klaus. I stared at where they had been in shock. Stefan started cussing. Bonnie sank to the ground, defeated. I went over to Jenna's body and kneeled down beside it.

"I am so sorry, Jenna."

* * *

I sat on the stairs inside the Gilbert house, dressed in a black dress, boots and dark make-up; though I was sure it would have been washed off by tears by the end of the day. Jenna had been like a mother to me, even if we didn't hang around each other that much. John had died when he brought Elena back to life. It made sense now why he'd made his peace with him before I'd gone after Klaus…. He knew he was going to die and he wanted to die without regrets. Stefan and Damon stood by the door, dressed in black suits.

"We all set?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Yeah… Plenty of room in the Gilbert family plot. I compelled some grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked him, nodding up the stairs where Elena and Jeremy were getting ready. I answered Damon's question for Stefan.

"She just lost the last parents she had! She's in shock." Jeremy came downstairs behind me. I stood up. He took my hand and led me outside.

"Really, really stupid question: are you okay?" I asked when we stood on the porch. He leaned against the porch railing, shaking his head.

"All of this… I've lost so many people…" He murmured. I frowned and hugged him, a weak motion of comfort, letting my chin rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." I whispered. He pulled away. I frowned, thinking he was pulling away because he didn't want me, but then I saw his face.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid that makes me loose you. You and Elena are all I have left, Beth…" He whispered.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I told him, forcing a smile. He smiled too and hugged me again.

* * *

At the Mystic Falls cemetery, Elena placed roses on her parent's graves and then Jenna and John's graves. When she started crying, Damon walked away, despite her staring at him, obviously looking for some sort of comfort from him. Stefan followed Damon. I gave Jeremy's hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right back. I love you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, though it looked like absentmindedly, like he hadn't really heard me. I followed Stefan and Damon.

"Damon, Elena needs us right now. All of us." I protested as I caught up to them. Judging by Stefan's expression, he'd been telling Damon the same thing.

"And then what's the plan? The curse is broken! How does one go about killing an all power wolf vamp and his two faced-." I flinched. "-older brother?" Damon demanded.

"I have no idea." Stefan admitted.

"We need to get an idea. Fast." Damon told him.

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anyone else." Stefan told him.

"I wouldn't make any promises, baby brother."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." He rolled up his sleeve so we could see the bite mark. I gasped. I felt shaky and dizzy, as if _I_ had been the one bitten.

"It was actually more of a nip, really. But…" Damon trailed off, seeing my face. If a vampire could go pale, I was probably white.

"We'll find something. A cure!" Stefan said quickly.

"There's no curse!" Damon reminded him. I grabbed his unbitten arm, digging my nails into it.

"We kept Elena human! Jeremy has a freaking ring that lets him tap his heels together and come back to Kansas! We'll find a way!" Damon looked at Stefan, ignoring me.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." He walked off, leaving Stefan and me in shock.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it. Please review! I'll have the last episode uploaded either today or tomorrow, but it won't be long. **


	22. As I Lay Dying

**A/N Two updates in one day! This is the finale episode of season two. Please review and tell me what you think because I really want to know for this episode. Without further ado, I present... 'As I Lay Dying'**

* * *

I woke up in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan was just getting dressed in his bathroom. I rolled over to lie on my back with a soft groan. Stefan came back into the room.

"You okay?" He asked softly. He knew if I slept in his bedroom or Damon's that I was seriously not okay. I grabbed my boots by beside the bed.

"No. If Damon dies. I'm done." He knew what I meant by that. If Damon died… I honestly wasn't sure if I would still be able to function, let alone heal from that. I went downstairs into the living room. Damon stood without his daylight ring in front of the window, letting himself burn. I grabbed him and threw him to the floor. He got back up, out of the sun. I awarded him a slap that sent him to the floor again. Stefan arrived and grabbed his arms as he got back up, holding them behind his back so he couldn't move.

"You're not doing this!" Stefan told him. Damon struggled. I considered knocking him out with Vervain. If he was unconscious, he wouldn't feel the pain of the werewolf bite and he'd stop being such an idiot…

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan!" Damon reminded him. He shot me a look that I suppose was supposed to mean 'you do too. Let me die' but I wasn't a girl to take that as the answer to this problem.

"Don't care. You're not dying today." I told him, maybe a little smugly. I grabbed one of his arms and together Stefan and I hauled Damon down into the cellar using vampire speed. We threw him into the cell and I slammed the door behind him. We waited, knowing he would have something to say about this.

"What's the plan Superman, Supergirl?" Damon called through the door.

"We're going to find a way out of this!" I promised him.

"Oh. Right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." At least he still had his sarcasm.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan added.

"Always the heroes, my baby siblings. Just tell me goodbye, get it over with."

"Damon, you should know by now that I don't do 'goodbyes'! We're getting a cure! Get over it!" I told him. I hurried back upstairs.

"Call Alaric. He's not answering my calls." Stefan said as he followed me.

"What makes you think he'll answer mine then?"

"He likes you better. Everyone seems to like you better." He replied. I sighed and dialed Alaric's number. Damon, Stefan and Jeremy occupied my speed dial, so it took a bit longer to call anyone else.

"_Sorry you've reached someone who's currently not operating_." Alaric informed me as he picked up. I sighed.

"We need your help."

"_Well, you must have me confused with someone else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood!_"

"Alaric, I'm sorry. It wasn't my call to make you stay there. Honestly, I think you should have been there and I'm sorry, okay?" I was desperate for his forgiveness for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that I'd lost Elijah and was now losing Damon. Stefan grabbed the phone from me.

"Damon's dying." He informed Alaric.

"_What_?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."

"_What do you need?_"

* * *

When Alaric got here to help 'babysit' Damon, Stefan went to talk to Bonnie. Alaric and I stood by the steps to the cellar together, silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry." I said again, knowing that didn't even begin to repay what we'd done to him. He looked at me, saying nothing for a second.

"I know you loved Jenna too." He said. I nodded.

"I never had a mom, at least not one that didn't die right after I was born… I grew up with Stefan and Damon and my vampire hunting, strict as anything father…. She was kind of my replacement mom, something I'd never really had before. Damon actually raised me when we were human, my father wasn't exactly a role model or there enough of the time to even attempt to be one." I agreed.

"Growing up raised by Damon, I'm even more impressed you turned out this good." He said with a small smile. I laughed a little.

"Hey, Alaric!" Damon called from the cell. Alaric sighed and went downstairs and I followed close behind. We stopped at the door, leaning against it.

"Yes, Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Don't suppose you'll throw a stake in here for me, old buddy? And I don't mean the meaty kind." I banged my fist against the door.

"You're not dying tonight!" I yelled. He cussed.

"I thought you left with Stefan!"

"Nope. Still here, big brother." I told him with a smirk that he couldn't see. My phone rang. I pulled it out of my sweatpants pocket, realizing I'd never gotten out of my pajamas. It was Stefan.

"Hey, what did you find?" I asked.

"_Klaus_."

"You found Klaus?" I asked, confused.

"_No, the answer. It's Klaus. Apparently he has the cure. I'm going to go get it_."

"Whoa! Excuse me? He tried to kill you!"

"_If he wanted to kill me, he would've killed me_!"

"Stefan-."

"_I owe Damon this._"

"Let me go! Elijah will be with him and like you said, Elijah likes me!"

"_No, I have to do this. But I'm stopping by the town square to tell Elena about this… I know Damon said not to, but I have to. You want to come by and see Jeremy?_" I realized that Jeremy was exactly who I needed to see right now. I looked at Alaric, pulling the phone away and covering the mouthpiece.

"Are you okay staying with Damon for a little while?" I asked.

"We'll have a slumber party!" Damon suggested from inside the cell. I wasn't sure if he hallucinating or just being Damon. It was honestly hard to tell with him.

"I'll be fine. Go see Jeremy." Alaric told me. I nodded and put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Stefan." I told him. I hung up. I went upstairs and quickly got dressed in old, ripped jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my boots on again and headed out the door. I met Stefan at the MysticFalls square. There was a showing of Gone with the Wind, though it hadn't started yet. Jeremy, Caroline and Elena were sitting on the grass among other groups of people.

"Hey." Stefan greeted them as we walked up to them.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance!" Elena said, grinning.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Stefan asked. Elena gave him a confused look, but got up and walked off with him. Jeremy looked at me.

"Hey, you okay, Beth? You look terrified." He said with concern on his face. He stood up and hugged me. Caroline stood up too.

"Damon got bit by Tyler last night." I choked out. Caroline gasped.

"Because Tyler was going after you and he intercepted him…" Caroline said. I nodded. She hugged me when I pulled away from Jeremy.

"I hate Damon. But I know you love him. I'm so sorry, Beth." Caroline whispered into my hair. Jeremy rubbed my shoulder while I hugged Caroline. Stefan and Elena came back. I pulled away from Caroline to look at them, hurriedly brushing away some tears.

"I'm going to find that cure. Beth, why don't you stay here?" Stefan suggested. I glared at him.

"No! I'm going back to Damon." I told him.

"Beth, if I don't find that cure-."

"Then Damon doesn't have much time left." I reminded him.

"And we both know what is going to happen to you. I'm not saying you have to stay away from him, I'm just saying maybe you need to distract yourself for a minute." Stefan told me. Jeremy took my hand and I looked over at him.

"He's right. You can stay here and watch the move for a while." He suggested. I sighed.

"Only for a little while." I muttered. Stefan nodded and left. Elena hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I nodded. She pulled away, gently pushing me back to Jeremy. He took my hand and sat down on the blanket they'd spread out. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder, pretending to actually watch the movie.

* * *

I woke up when Jeremy's phone rang. I moaned and sat up from where I'd fall asleep across Jeremy's lap, ignoring the amused suggestive looks that Bonnie and Caroline were giving me. He was just answering his phone.

"Alaric. Hey."

"_Tell me you're with Elena_." I looked around for Elena but didn't see her. I looked at Jeremy.

"She went to see Damon. I thought that's where you were."

"_No. He just escaped. I think he's looking for her._" I jumped up and started to leave, but Jeremy jumped up and grabbed my arm to stop me. On the other side of the phone, Alaric went on.

"_The cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy. So if you find her, get her someplace safe, okay? I'm on my way_." Alaric hung up.

"If Damon's off the rails, there's nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie told Jeremy as she and Caroline got to their feet.

"You keep leaving me behind. You left me behind before and guess what? Jenna still died!" Jeremy reminded them. I squeezed his hand.

"You're right. I'm done leaving people behind. Find Elena. I'll get Damon. He's weaker than usual; I can take him by myself. With Caroline and Bonnie, there's no way he's over powering us." I assured him. He nodded, giving me a small smile.

* * *

I went around Mystic Falls in search of Damon with Bonnie and Caroline. We finally went to the grill just as a gunshot went off. We ran inside and over to Jeremy, who was shot in the chest, not breathing. The sheriff was kneeling over him too.

"Mom, mom what did you do!?" Caroline demanded.

"I was aiming for Damon!" She choked out.

"His ring!" Caroline said, grabbing his hand to show me the ring he was wearing. I shook my head.

"She's not supernatural!" I reminded her. I bit into my wrist deep enough to draw blood. I put my wrist to Jeremy's mouth, trying to get him to drink my blood. It didn't work. I started sobbing. This was not happening!

"Jeremy, please." I pleaded through my tears. I pulled my wrist away. It was healed by now anyway. Alaric ran in and over to us.

"I can fix this… I know what I have to do. Alaric, can you grab him so we can take him with us?" Bonnie asked. Alaric nodded. I moved away.

"No, no, no… You can't move him! This is a crime scene!" The sheriff protested.

"Mom, you let them go!" Caroline told her. She backed away. Alaric and I pulled Jeremy up so we were carrying him between us.

"All right, come here, buddy. I got ya." Alaric muttered. We carried him out of the grill.

* * *

At the witch house in the basement, Bonnie leaned over Jeremy's body. Alaric was pacing right behind us, impatient and worried.

"Is this even possible?" Alaric demanded.

"There's a spell for it if they give me the power to do it." Bonnie told him. She started chanting a spell. Voices whispered around us.

"No…" Bonnie whispered.

"What?" I demanded. I had Jeremy's head on my lap, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

"They're angry at me for coming back here… They don't want to help." Bonnie said.

"Well, he's just a kid! Tell them to shut up and help!" Alaric snapped. She started chanting again. Her nose started bleeding. She stopped and she started crying.

"They're not helping." She gasped. I was sobbing so hard I could barely get the words I wanted out.

"Emily, please. If I ever did anything to you, I'm sorry. But please, I can't loose anyone else! Please, help him! I love him, please!" I pleaded. Elijah had betrayed me after I trusted him with my life. I'd lost the only mother figure I'd ever had. Damon was dying. Stefan might die trying to get the cure from Klaus… Jeremy couldn't leave me. My chest and stomach ached from sobbing and wasn't helped when I started sobbing even harder at the thought of everyone I'd lost.

"Emily, please! I'll do anything, just please, save him, please!" I pleaded, my whole body rocking with a sob. The whispering started again.

"They said there will be consequences." Bonnie said.

"I don't care!" I told her. The whispering stopped. We looked around and then back down at Jeremy. He still wasn't breathing. I choked on a sob. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Maybe I just didn't want to… Suddenly Jeremy gasped and his eyes popped open. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and Alaric muttered something about thanking God. Jeremy sat up and I hugged him, clinging to him like a life line.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked into my hair.

"Doesn't matter. You're okay… You're okay…" I whispered.

* * *

I walked Jeremy into his house. It felt strangely empty… cold. I wondered if it was just me. Jeremy looked back at me and I saw from his expression that it wasn't just me.

"You should probably get back to Damon." He said quietly. At his words, something inside me just snapped. I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Jeremy pulled me to my feet, holding me close and whispering weak words of comfort. I clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. Finally I had collected myself enough to be able to speak.

"Jeremy, it hurts so much…. Loosing people I love…" I choked out. I knew that he of all people would understand how I was feeling right now. He nodded, his arms tightened around me.

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered. My phone rang in my back pocket. I made no move to get it. Jeremy pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it over me.

"Damon's calling." He informed me. I sniffed and pulled away. I took the phone and answered it, sitting down on the bottom stair. Jeremy sat beside me.

"Damon-." I started.

"_It's Elena. Beth… I'm at the boarding house. He's getting worse. I… I'm really not sure how much time he has left_." My chin trembled, more tears rolling down my face.

"I'll be there in a second."

"_Okay… Beth, I'm sorry about this… I know what it's like to loose someone you love._" She hung up. I shakily got to my feet but then turned back to Jeremy.

"Go, I'll be fine." He assured me. I darted out of the house and to the boarding house. I had just gotten inside when I saw Katherine. I'd been around both Elena and Katherine enough to tell right away who was who. She smirked from the bottom of the stairs and held up a small vial.

"Stefan got the cure and me freed. Win-win, huh?" She asked, shaking the vial. I snatched at it but she jumped back. Then she laughed.

"Careful. Almost made me drop it!" She teased.

"Where's Stefan?!" I demanded, talking through my teeth. She turned and headed up the stairs towards Damon's bedroom. I hurried after her. She got there before I did and obviously heard Elena and Damon's conversation.

"It's me you should be thanking." Elena jumped off the bed from where she'd been lying with Damon. Katherine held up the vial again.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." I grabbed it from her before she could move. She shot me a look. I ran over to Damon, taking Elena's place on the bed.

"I thought you were dead." Katherine said behind me, talking to Elena.

"I was." Elena admitted. I poured the liquid that was obviously blood into Damon's mouth. Katherine came around the other side of the bed and looked at him.

"You got free." He noted weakly. The cure didn't seem to have taken effect yet.

"Yep. Finally." She said with a smirk.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked.

"I owed you one." She admitted.

"Where's Stefan?" I demanded again. She acted like she hadn't heard me as she headed for the door.

"Where's Stefan?!" Elena demanded when she didn't answer. Katherine paused in the doorway and turned back to her with her infamous smirk.

"Are you sure you care?" She teased, referring to her having been with Damon. I darted over, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Where is he?" I asked through clenched teeth. She grabbed my hand and twisted it off easily. I mentally cursed the fact she was so much older than me. She shoved me to the ground and I almost knocked into Elena's legs.

"He's paying for that cure." Katherine informed me.

"How?" I growled, getting to my feet again.

"He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?" Elena asked.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother… Including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena. Oh, and its okay to love them both. I did." With that said, Katherine left.

"Stefan…?" Elena asked. I nodded, thinking about how stupidly brave he was.

"Stefan."


	23. SEQUEL

Authors Note

I hope you guys haven't gotten tired of Beth because the sequel (The Vampire Diaries Season Three) will be up soon, probably tomorrow. In season three, she'll pursue her relationship with Jeremy and maybe another boy or two (who knows which Original she might take a liking to!).

Any questions, comments, requests, etc, etc are welcomed in the reviews. Thanks for reading and please join me for The Vampire Diaries Season Three.

~RoniCullen (who, despite the pen-name, is a serious Salvatore girl in her mind!)


End file.
